


For a Thousand Years

by FriendLey



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Olden Times, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Week, Resurrection, SHIELD, WIP, a thousand years, based on the song, but it's taken literally, complete for now, idk - Freeform, implied rape, might add further chapters, not-explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Olden times AU where Tony is reborn every time he dies, a slave to Time, until he is reunited with his lover who was sent to the future for her safety.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters and lines from the movie used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.

_King Antonius hurriedly jumped off his horse before he helped Queen Virginia down._

_They had ridden the whole night, desperate to reach the mountain before their pursuers could do them harm._

_Two armed knights came out of the shadows and stationed themselves at the entrance of the mountain. They nodded at their King as he and his lover passed through it._

_They, along with the rest of SHIELD, Antonius' personal army, would take care of Killian's soldiers when the Fire King comes._

_Inside the mountain, they were met by a man, his skin dark and his voice strangely deep... As deep as the mountain's legs on the Earth._

_"Your Majesties," he rumbled, "the Ancient One is expecting you."_

_Virginia shivered. It wasn't from the cool night air but rather from the thick, palpable power that came from simply saying the Ancient One's name._

_The man turned, beckoning them to follow him._

_Virginia hesitated._

_Antonius squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's alright. She shall help us."_

_Virginia nodded despite her trepidation._

_It was her lover's idea to go to the mountains and seek help for no amount of SHIELD knights or weapons that Antonius invented could keep her mad husband from reclaiming her. She wondered how far Killian's army was, if Killian was with them... She shuddered at the thought of seeing him again and she held on to Antonius for comfort._

_On they went through the passage that seemed to stretch forever, winding further and further up the mountain. Occasionally, Virginia swore she saw blinking eyes on the walls. She supposed they were to be expected. People from all over came to the Ancient One with all manners of requests. It was only logical for her to have servants watching the entrance and passageways, reporting who had come._

_Finally they came to a vast space where lit candles floated above them, providing them with ample light. The power was even stronger here, Virginia could taste it in her tongue._

_A bald woman stood waiting, hands clasped behind her back, chin high. Symbols were drawn on her scalp and she wore the same robes the dark skinned man did. Her skin was even darker than the man's, almost as dark as the walls of the mountain. They said the Ancient One was born in the mountain, born of it, in fact; she was as old as the rock they stood on and was just as strong. And yet... She did not look a day older than the virgins presented at Odin's temple, young and bright._

_Despite outranking the Ancient One, Antonius bowed and Virginia followed. It was a sign of respect for someone as old as she._

_When they rose, the Ancient One spoke, her voice melodious and clear._

_"You cannot hide her here, son of Oward," said the Ancient One. "You of all people should know the consequences of stealing from the King of Aimes. Killian will burn the mountain to the ground to get his Queen back."_

_It was as Virginia feared. No one would help them. None were willing to brave her husband, not when Killian bore Extremis in his heart. It didn't matter that she was kept prisoner in her own palace, that she was queen only in name, that Antonius rescued her, not stolen her._

_"I'm not asking you to hide her here."_

_"Then why—" the Ancient One's lips curled as she caught on. "You want to hide her in Time."_

_Virginia looked at Antonius. "You did not tell me—"_

_"It is the only way."_

_"'Tis true," stated the Ancient One, beginning to walk around them in a circle. "Time has hidden people before. Prisoners mostly, sentenced to atone for their crimes, away from the city. Far, far away."_

_Virginia turned to Antonius who spoke, "Until I find a way to destroy him, I cannot protect both you and my kingdom. If you hide in Time, Killian will have no quarrel with my people and you will be safe."_

_"You are not coming with me," Virginia realized._

_Antonius cupped her cheek. "No, my love. But you shall return when it is safe."_

_"Time cannot be undone, Antonius," declared the Ancient One. "If Time agrees to provide Virginia refuge, she shall stay there until her soul joins her fathers."_

_That was not acceptable. Antonius did not fight his way out of Aimes only to be separated from Virginia._

_"If she cannot return to me, then I shall come to her."_

_The Ancient One knowingly smiled and Antonius felt as if he had sold his soul by uttering those words._

_He kissed Virginia's temple and whispered, "I would rather you were safe there than here where Killian would shackle you in the worst of chains."_

_Virginia remembered what it was like being Killian's wife, how he used her to bear Extremis' children who were in turn reared to be soldiers in his army, how she could not speak or be spoken to. If Antonius had not come to Aimes on a diplomatic visit, she would no doubt continue to be kept prisoner. She would return to that life if Killian captured her again._

_"I will do it," she said to the Ancient One but kept her eyes on Antonius. "If Time will have me."_

_"There is a price."_

_"Anything you ask," said Antonius. Gold was no issue, neither were land or weapons._

_"Very well."_

_The Ancient One waved her fingers in complicated swishes and flicks and then something appeared from thin air, glowing green and hovering between her pointer finger and thumb._

_Virginia could not tear her eyes away from sight._

_"Time shall have you, Virginia, and Time shall keep you until you are reunited with your love."_

_Knowing she only had a few moments left, Virginia forced herself to look away from Time._

_She pressed her forehead to Antonius'. "I'm sorry it has come to this."_

_Antonius shook his head. "You are worth more than what he made you to be."_

_Time glowed stronger and Virginia pressed her lips to her lover's, desperate to have this one last moment with him for who knows when they shall be reunited._

_Time's glow reached Virginia who could no longer look away, who was drawn to it like a moth to a flame._

_When Antonius blinked, Queen Virginia was gone._

_"Is she safe?"_

_"He will not find her here. But I must warn you, the King of Aimes has powerful sages. He shall turn to them once he knows of what Time has done."_

_"She's safe for now."_

_"As for your payment—"_

_"How much gold do you need?"_

_"I live in a mountain, Antonius, what need have I of trinkets? Nay, it is not I who demands a price but Time. She will have you."_

_"Me?"_

_"You belong to her now. She shall decide when your soul will be released to your fathers. You will live out your life and will be reborn over and over until Time has no further use of you, until you and Virginia will meet again."_

_Antonius squared his shoulders. If he could not die, then he might have a shot at destroying the Fire King. He had an infinite lifetime to do so. But he needed to know one thing._

_"Will I remember her when I am reborn?"_

_"You will remember everything."_

_..._

_When Antonius emerged from the mountain, Killian was there. A sizeable number of SHIELD knights lay sprawled around him. Dead._

_Only three remained. Chief of his guard Jarvis was among them._

_"The Ancient One cannot protect her for long," Killian said, Extremis glowing red underneath his skin._

_"No," Antonius agreed, "But Time can."_

_"Time?" sneered Killian and then he chuckled. "You hid her in Time. Away from the both of us." He sighed. "I will have to be content with killing just you then."_

_In two quick strides, Killian had his hand through Antonius chest. Antonius hadn't even felt it, could not have reacted to defend himself._

_"That is for stealing what is mine."_

_Antonius choked. He heard Jarvis cry out._

_Killian pulled out Antonius' heart and Extremis burned it in his palm._

_Afterwards, he turned to Jarvis and said, "Take your king back to Pointe Dume and let your court know what is to come should they cross the King of Aimes."_

_Jarvis glared at him until Killian and his soldiers left._

_Then he fell on his knees next to Antonius' body._

_"I have failed you, my lord!" Jarvis wept, the blood from his King continuing to drain out of the place where his heart used to sit._

_It was how the Ancient One found him and his two men, weeping._

_"I suggest we bring the King inside to rest, my lords, lest you fail him a second time," she said._

_"Rest?" asked a grief-laden knight. "Our King is dead, witch, and even you with all your power cannot bring him back."_

_"Of course not. I am merely a vessel. I have no power. But your King has struck a bargain with Time. He will be reborn in the morning and he needs a bed to wake up to, not a pool of his own blood."_

_Jarvis, puzzled, exchanged looks with his men. The Ancient one was known to speak in riddles._

_"Tomorrow, we will bring my sire's body back to the palace. His cousin shall succeed him."_

_"I should hope so," said the witch. "For a babe could hardly rule."_

_The three SHIELD Knights lifted their King's body and carried him into the mountain._

_They laid the dead king on a slab of stone._

_When the sun rose, King Antonius' body was gone. In its place was a newborn babe._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this update took almost a thousand years too. Sorry for the wait. But I'm back now and I'm updating in honor of Pepperony Week's last theme: AU. I rewrote the first chapter so if you're a returning reader, kindly give that a look.

The kingdom of Pointe Dume lasted for centuries… just not in the way people might expect. A modern house stood on the very same mountain the palace used to stand—large and situated on the edge of a cliff, one would think an earthquake would bring it to the ground. But not Tony Stark's house—not Antonius' home.

Peter Parker was pretty sure that if someone could build a house with strong foundations so that it wouldn't crumble off the cliff in case of an earthquake, it was Tony Stark.

"This way," said Happy Hogan, causing Peter to stop drooling at the house and start following him inside.

Peter didn't know why he expected Mr. Stark's house to look like it came out of a scene from Troy, but the reality was only so much better. The walls were made of glass panels that overlooked the water down below (the view was freaking-tastic, he itched to take some pictures), there was a robot chirping at Peter in greeting from the kitchen (he looked like he was trying but failing to make a shake if the splatters of green stuff on the counter was anything to go by), there was the usual furniture, fireplace, a staircase that led up to the second floor, and an indoor fountain.

"This place is amazing!" he said to Hogan but Mr. Stark's chauffeur slash bodyguard barely gave him a glance.

Peter continued following him down a flight of stairs that led to a workshop/garage which was pretty much the inside of Mr. Stark's mind. Peter's classmates from SHIELD Academy didn't understand why he had accepted Agent Coulson's offer to be Mr. Stark's new personal assistant when he could be having so much fun in the Science Division. But Mr. Stark was Peter's idol and there was no way he was turning this down.

Happy keyed in his passcode to the workshop and Peter asked, "Do I get a passcode too?" They walked inside and the heavy metal music that was playing on the overhead speakers was turned down.

"Who turned down my music?" came a gruff voice from the ground.

Peter looked down at the pair of legs sticking out from under a car.

"I've got your new PA here, sir," said Hogan, turning to Peter.

Peter blinked. Was he supposed to say something? He cleared his throat and awkwardly waved at the lower body of his new boss. "Hi! I'm Peter Parker, nice to finally meet you. I'm a big fan."

Mr. Stark finally slid out of the car and Peter stopped talking because this was  _the_ Tony Stark, founder of SHIELD and—Peter also learned months ago— _the_ Antonius, king of Pointe Dume, legendary kingdom from ages past, the man who helped win so many wars all throughout history.

He didn't look like Peter expected him to. Granted, there wasn't an image of Tony Stark online or in any print media for Peter to base his expectations on, but he hadn't expected him to look… well… for a lack of a better word, unkempt.

His hair was a shaggy mess reaching down to his chin and sticking in all directions, there was a scruffy beard all over his jaw, his clothes were stained with grease and he smelled a little. But that wasn't what bothered Peter because geniuses could skip a shower and a haircut, sure. Rather it was the fact that Tony Stark was older than he looked. He wasn't old physically, but his eyes… there was something there, almost a depth and age to it that made Peter want to look away because if he didn't he was pretty sure he'd get lost in the past, in the lives this man had lived. So, he bowed and said, "Your Majesty."

Mr. Stark shook his head tiredly while Hogan pulled Peter back up by the back of his suit. "You don't need to do that," he said tiredly. "I'm not a King anymore."

"But technically you outrank even Queen Elizabeth, Sir," said Peter, trying to look him in the eyes once more. It was a little better knowing what to expect this time around but still a little strange. He'd get used to it, Peter hoped.

"Yeah, just call me 'Sir.' 'Sir' is fine." He cocked an eye at Hogan. "This one? Seriously? He looks like a seventeen year-old." Hogan shrugged as if to say Peter's age wasn't something Hogan could control.

"I'm twenty-three," said Peter, annoyed. He was a fresh grad and it wasn't his fault his voice sounded a little squeaky or that he  _may_  be a little shorter than his peers.

"Hmm, you're old enough to drink," Mr. Stark said, turning to get a bottle of beer from a nearby workstation. It was already halfway empty but he offered it to Peter who politely declined, saying, "It's only 9 am, Sir."

"So?"

"And I'm on the clock."

Mr. Stark barked out a laugh and then took another drink. He swiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't mind! Seriously. You could do drugs for all I care. I might even join you. Your life is too short to live by the rules."

Peter frowned and studied Mr. Stark a second time. The stains on his shirt were probably from the beer dribbling down his beard.

"Are you hungover? Do you need me to mix you up a wake-up drink?"

"Nah. My robot is upstairs mixing me some hangover cure," said Mr. Stark, shrugging, and Peter remembered seeing the robot in the kitchen a while ago. Peter said, "I don't think he's accomplishing that task very well."

Mr. Stark wasn't even bothered. "He'll come down when he figures it out. So," he fixed his eyes on Peter who shifted nervously because he could feel the power behind those brown orbs. "You're my new PA, huh?"

"I'm Peter Parker," Peter said again, extending his hand for Mr. Stark to take. His hand felt cold and Peter wondered if that was because of his condition, living forever and all that.

Mr. Stark wore an amused smile on his face like Peter was there for his entertainment, and said, "You already said that."

"Yes, but I was technically saying it to your feet and not to your face and I wanted to be polite because you're…" Peter tried to look for a word and ended up with, " _you_ and can I just say that it is an absolute honor to be working for you, Sir." Even if you aren't what I expected, he added mentally. Peter let go of Mr. Stark's hand after an awkwardly long time of shaking it.

Mr. Stark then glanced at Hogan. "Thanks, Hap. I got this from here."

Hogan grunted and with one last look at Peter—which Peter took to mean that he shouldn't mess this up—he left them alone in the workshop.

Mr. Stark sat on a swivel chair and turned to his computer monitor, inputting a series of stokes while asking Peter, "So, I trust Coulson briefed you."

Peter lit up, thrumming with excitement. He had spent the last few months learning all about the SHIELD founder's top secret past. "About your superpower? Yeah, it's kind of cool."

Mr. Stark shook his head, swiveling around and gesturing with the beer bottle still in his hand. "Let's make two things clear. A) it's not cool and B) it's a curse. Not a superpower."

"With all due respect, Sir, I think it's a superpower that you can't be killed. You're like Wolverine, except Wolverine didn't have your IQ."

Mr. Stark fixed him a deadpan look and Peter tried not to avert his eyes. "Technically, I  _can_ be killed. It's just that I get reborn after a few hours with my memory intact. Which means that as young as two years old, I get nightmares about being burned to death or dying from the plague. But it's okay 'cause I got a bunch of therapists on my payroll. The best part about this gig, though, is that I get to see everybody I love grow old and die while I restart my life cycle over and over again." He said this all so matter-of-fact and devoid of emotion that Peter wondered if Mr. Stark lost more than just loved ones in his immortal life.

"Yeah, that could be a downside to your superpower," Peter shook his head, wincing. "Right. Not a superpower." He tried again. "I'm sorry… about your loved ones. I have a girlfriend and I can't imagine living a life where she isn't in it."

Mr. Stark regarded him for a minute, studying him with those deep brown eyes, and then he turned once more to his computer. When he spoke again, there was a tiny little bit of life back in his voice. "Time to prove you're worthy with a pop quiz. Question number 1: what do you know about what I'm doing here?"

Peter stood straighter in attention. He got this. "Well, centuries ago, some bad guy was out to kill you and your girlfriend, so you struck a time-deal that sent her to the future. You've been trying to look for her ever since so you can be reunited and share true love's kiss, thus breaking the curse." Mr. Stark's story was some kind of romantic epic that was the stuff of movies and Peter secretly loved it and was rooting for a happy ending.

"Wrong," said Mr. Stark and Peter blinked. "I've been looking for Virginia so I can end this curse and finally die in peace."

What? Peter frowned. "And also because you still love her and want to share true love's kiss... right?"

"If a kiss will end my curse, sure, yeah."

Peter's eyebrows knitted closer together. "Wait. So… you don't love her anymore? But you risked your life for her."

"Kid, it's complicated, alright?" he said dismissively. "Let's move on. Question number 2: what are the specifics of my time-deal?"

"Um… So, according to your writings, the Ancient One said that you will be reborn until Time has no further use of you which means that until you are reunited with Virginia, you're Time's slave. You have to do whatever she tells you to—-"

"I'm Time's bitch, basically."

"Yeah! That became your life's purpose, to be some sort of avenger for Time. That's why you extended SHIELD from being just your personal army to becoming an intelligence organization around the world, with multiple divisions that are tasked to protecting mankind."

"Good. Very good. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. I have two questions. My first one is if you keep getting reborn, which birthday do you follow?" The look on Mr. Stark's face told Peter he wouldn't be getting an answer to that. Oh well, at least he tried. "My second question is how do you know that Virginia hasn't come along already? She could be dead, Sir, and you just missed her."

 _That_ question Mr. Stark answered. "That is a very good question, kid. I know because the last time I died which was in the 70s, the Ancient One told me that Virginia would be coming. I've been keeping an eye out for her ever since, weird readings, strange appearances, crop circles. So far, we've had aliens, gods, but no refugee queen." Mr. Stark pulled up a map on his heads-up-display. "Jarvis, let's bring Mr. Parker up to speed on New Mexico."

"Good morning, Mr. Parker," came a voice from everywhere. Peter looked around, bewildered. The voice proceeded to give a rundown on the situation in New Mexico, the readings SHIELD astrophysicists were receiving, the likelihood of something or someone coming through a portal, etc. When the voice was done, Peter asked Mr. Stark, "Who was that?"

"That's my butler. Jarvis. He runs the house and reminds me to shower and eat. Although, now that you're here, you'll be doing that too I guess."

"Wasn't Jarvis also the head of your guard a long time ago?" The brief about Mr. Stark that Agent Coulson gave to Peter was anything  _but_ brief. He was given the whole history of Mr. Stark's life beginning from the first moment Jarvis began documenting it until the present time. Sure, they were all brief descriptions of each life lived, but still, that was an  _extensive_  collection of lives and important events.

"Yep."

"So, you created an algorithm that you based off of your old bodyguard." Peter didn't know if he should be impressed or sad about that. Impressed because here was an actual algorithm that was close to passing off as an AI, but it was also sort of sad because living forever meant outliving everybody and to cope with the loneliness, Mr. Stark recreated his old friend and a robot.

"Correct again."

"Sir," came Jarvis' voice and Peter wasn't as surprised this time. "The readings are spiking."

"Get me a live feed," Mr. Stark instructed.

"The last time a portal opened in New Mexico, didn't a hammer and an alien fall out the sky?" asked Peter, standing behind Mr. Stark and watching the screen which depicted a live video of what was happening courtesy of SHIELD agents and their body cams.  
"What are the odds that this is really Virginia?"

"Jarvis told you the odds. Weren't you listening? Anyway, it  _could_  be her or it could be somebody else, maybe Thor's cousin. With  _my_ luck, it could be the latter. Time hates me."

Peter looked at Mr. Stark. "Thor has a cousin?"

Mr. Stark didn't answer and they both proceeded to watch the video.

"Is that an earthquake?" said one agent in the feed as the ground beneath them started to shift.

Dust began to billow all around them, making the visuals a little grainy and hard to see. There was a blinding flash of green and when the light cleared, there was an unconscious woman lying on the ground.

Mr. Stark leaned closer to get a better look. "Jarvis, zoom in."

Jarvis tapped into the body cams of the SHIELD agent approaching the woman and Peter heard Mr. Stark sharply take in a breath.

"Is that her or Thor's relative?" Peter turned to Mr. Stark when he didn't answer and saw his boss looking stunned. Definitely her. "That's her, isn't it?" There were drawings that Mr. Stark made centuries ago, updated every year as imaging software improved, but the real thing was different from a drawing made from memory.

The feed showed a woman with red hair and wearing ancient looking clothes. She looked the part, Peter thought. There was no crown on her head but she looked like a queen. Peter couldn't believe his eyes. An actual time traveler.

He continued to watch as the agents quickly lifted the woman to a stretcher and brought her to a nondescript SHIELD van.

There was movement beside him; it was Mr. Stark turning away from the screen without another word and walking out of the workshop.

"Jarvis, is he gonna be okay?"

"He will need some time alone, Mr. Parker."

…

Tony went straight outside and to the greenhouse in his backyard.

When he first had the house built, he didn't want there to be a greenhouse because it reminded him too much of Virginia. But Henry, his then personal assistant, went behind his back and had it installed. He must have known Tony would seek refuge there whenever the weight of all his lives pressed down on him and Tony was grateful Henry ignored his direct orders because living could get very stressful, not to mention draining.

It was ironic to Tony that for someone who never ran out of lives, he sure did feel dead on his feet.

He took a watering can and began watering his plants. As he did so, he thought about how it was like seeing Virginia for the first time in centuries…

The video was a bit blurry but the image of her brought back memories so vivid Tony could almost swear he was back in the past. He shut his eyes and he could still imagine the smell of her hair, the feel of her touch, her laugh. But he also remembered how much she cried, the fear in her eyes, her entire body trembling as she panicked. He could see Killian and his body glow red, could see him reach out and thrust his hand in Tony's chest and Tony couldn't do anything about it.

He had locked those memories up deep in his mind so it wouldn't make him feel so raw. But with Virginia back, it was as if everything resurfaced with her causing Tony to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt alive.

Virginia filled him with life in the same way Tony poured water on these plants.

And Tony hated it. Why did he still have these feelings for her? Why did she have such a hold on him after all these years? Dead was better, he had decided long ago. Dead was simple.

Tony put the watering can back in its place and headed out of the greenhouse, back inside the house, seeking a drink. Yes, a drink would help. It was the only thing that seemed to help, the only thing that numbed life and all the pent up emotions..

He went to the kitchen and unscrewed the cap of a fresh bottle of gin. He brought it to his lips and looked forward to finally breaking this curse. God, he needed a rest. A permanent one.

"Sir?"

Tony didn't bother looking behind his shoulder. He put the bottle on the island but kept his eyes on it. That Parker kid was wide-eyed, full of hope, romantic fervor, and life—everything Tony had long given up on—and was an obvious reminder of what Tony had never gotten to enjoy.

"Aren't we going to go to her, Sir?"

"No," said Tony. Coulson knew what to do, anyway. There was a protocol for this.

"Don't you want to be there when she wakes up?"

Be there and awaken a whole flood of emotions Tony's kept locked up for more than a century before he's even had two drinks? No. Tony didn't want that. He was staying in Malibu, thank you very much. Besides, she'll be brought to him soon. He might see her tomorrow.

"I said no, Parker."

"Okay."

Tony sighed. The kid only wanted to help. Tony looked over his shoulder. "Parker?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"There's something I need you to do."

"Anything, Sir."

"Clear out the guest bedroom."

Tony could see that that wasn't what Parker was hoping he would say. But he didn't argue and obediently said, "Yes, Mr. Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I made you guys wait so long for this story, I'm posting ALL the chapters (yes, I finished this bad boy) all in one update. In case, you can't access the other chapters, just keep on refreshing the story. It may take a few minutes. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

_Antonius despised chariots as much as he despised diplomatic visits. He was far more comfortable on a horse or in a smithy with his hands on a hammer and pounding on steel than_ this _. Anything was preferable to making a diplomatic visit to Aimes and currying favor to the Fire King all so Antonius could open up a trade route for his people._

 _With eyes fixed on the horizon, Antonius addressed his vizier, "Tell me again, Obadiah, why it is_ I _who has to make the trip to Aimes and not the other way 'round?" Antonius was the far superior king after all, his kingdom richer and mightier._

_Obadiah, with as much deference and patience as he could muster, said, "As I've previously told you before we left and when we crossed the city and again after the temple, Sire, the King of Aimes does not leave his kingdom. Thus, if we want to gain passage to Sakaar, we must give the Fire King what he wants."_

" _And what would the Fire King need with weapons when he wields Extremis?" Antonius asked irritably. It did not make sense to him because Killian could burn cities with a mere exhale of his breath. It was why he was called the Fire King after all._

_Obadiah once again explained to the King of Pointe Dume that it was Killian who wielded Extremis but not his soldiers. His soldiers would need weapons especially given that there were rumors his colony in the south was growing restless._

_Antonius glanced at Obadiah. He was older than Antonius having been vizier to the latter's father ere he passed and acted as regent when Antonius was too young to rule. Large and bald, Obadiah was a very intimidating man to have during negotiations, but Antonius only ever saw him as somewhat of an uncle he could confide in._

" _Is it true what they say about his wife?" Antonius smirked because he was still a man who liked to appreciate the feminine form. "That the sun has never touched her skin for it is as pale as parchment? That her hair is as red as rubies and her lips as—"_

" _All rumors, my boy," said Obadiah, laughing as he clasped the king on his back. "For nobody has laid eyes on the Queen of Aimes, so how would they know the color of her skin or of her hair? For all we know she has three eyes and scales for skin!"_

_Antonius highly doubted that. He knew that Killian went to Ignis, the Fire Valley, seeking Extremis. Nobody knew what came upon him there but when Killian returned to Aimes, he had Extremis, the sacred flame, in his heart and a bride by his side. Antonius himself had been to Ignis once as a boy with his mother and father, and the women there weren't three-eyed serpents, especially not the kind girl he played with._

_He faced ahead once more. They were approaching Aimes' borders now. It was once a small impoverished city until Killian, using Extremis, conquered lands and people to build his kingdom. He sacked villages that resisted and it was for that reason that Antonius detested having to curry favor to him—there was nothing he disliked more than unnecessary bloodshed. But Killian controlled Sakaar, the center of all trade (human and goods alike) and it was passage to Sakaar that Pointe Dume wanted and so Antonius will have to swallow his pride._

_Soon, he told himself, he would be out of the sun and partaking in a feast. Who knows, he might even bed a handmaiden or a dancer. Dancers were always so much fun._

_His company was greeted at the gate by guards who were expecting them. The guards escorted them through the city, barking at citizens to make way. Aimes wasn't a mountain like Pointe Dume was; it was a valley with the palace at the very end so that one would have to go through the entire citadel before reaching the king._

_Children ran and peered at Antonius from behind their mothers' skirts, some began to gossip about the meaning of the visit. Antonius ignored it all and flashed them a handsome smile. It would not do for their first impression of the King of Pointe Dume to be that of a scowling one._

_They finally reached the farthest side of the valley and Antonius and Obadiah climbed down the chariot. They stepped inside the palace and were divested of their weapons before they could enter the throne room._

_Antonius' own guards disliked the fact that they were to be stripped of what was almost like second limbs to them, but the looks of awe on the Aimes soldiers upon seeing Pointe Dume's far superior weapons more than made up for it._

_Entering the palace, Antonius saw Killian seated at his throne, waiting. He wore a crown on his head and his hair reached down to his shoulders. He was wearing a robe but did not tie it securely, revealing his bare chest and the mark of a dragon on it. Tony swore it glowed red for but a moment. Rising, Killian wore the look of an arrogant king but weren't they all?_

_Antonius' escorts announced their presence and Killian spread his arms wide in a show of welcome._

" _King Antonius," he cried, strolling over to where they stood, "It is an honor to have you in my humble home." To Obadiah, he extended welcome as well. "You must surely be weary after your travels. Come and share a table with me for in Aimes, we do not speak of business ere we have drunk and eaten together."_

_Antonius raised an interested brow at Obadiah who only shook his head in amusement. "Well, by all means, King Killian, lead the way."_

_Killian was not jesting when he said they drink before they do business. As courtiers and politicians feasted and danced, barrel after barrel of wine was passed around and yet Killian did not once seem at all inebriated._

_Antonius was only grateful that he himself could hold his liquor for it was highly disrespectful to refuse another king's offer to drink. Obadiah on the other hand was flushed red after only two glasses, and was drinking his third extremely slowly._

_Dancers were entertaining them now and Killian boasted to Antonius, voice ringing loud and clear for all to hear, "You may have a pick of any one you like tonight."_

_Antonius caught the eye of a dancer, dark skinned with wild hair. He smiled graciously at the king. "My thanks but I'm afraid my vizier will makes things very difficult for me should I happen to find myself distracted by a pair of breasts." Laughter echoed all around them. "Perhaps after we conclude our business, King Killian."_

" _I understand perfectly but from one king to another, I must ask you to call me Killian. You have drank in my house and ate at my table, there are no more titles between us here."_

" _Very well. Antonius, then, if you please." Antonius turned his attention back to the dancers and had a passing thought. He turned to Killian, "Will the Queen be joining us?" A sudden hush fell on the merriment and Obadiah cleared his throat uncomfortably. Antonius looked around, wary and a little confused at the stunned looks he received. He knew the Queen was never seen but surely she was spoken of?_

_He saw Killian's eyes flash dangerously but it disappeared as quickly as it had come, making Antonius wonder if he ever saw it at all. To diffuse the tension that had built around them, he clarified, "It is only that I personally crafted gifts for yourself and her majesty and would like to present it to her in person."_

_Killian suddenly smiled but it seemed forced. "My Queen dislikes feasts for the noise makes her head ill. But I thank you for your attention and shall pass along your gift to her."_

_Antonius couldn't help but be disappointed at that for he had hoped to have a glimpse of the mysterious queen. There was nothing that piqued his curiosity more than the unknown._

" _Some more wine?" Killian offered._

_Antonius nodded, forcing a smile himself._

_After the feast, the gifts were presented and Obadiah sat straighter upon seeing Killian's satisfaction of Antonius' craft. Antonius had gifted the King and Queen armors that were like nothing Killian had ever seen or owned. Pointe Dume was known for weapons and its master craftsman—greatest of all was its King. After the gifts, they drank some more._

" _Are you satisfied with the night so far, gentlemen?" asked Killian, linking his hands together on the table._

" _Very much so, King Killian," said Obadiah, "I suppose there is nothing left for us to do than to begin our negotiation?"_

_Killian frowned. "Oh, no. I'm afraid that is impossible."_

" _I must have misunderstood," said Antonius. "Did you not say that we shall conduct business after we have eaten and drank?" he gestured to his empty glass. "And we have."_

" _Oh, yes, we have, but now it is my people who must have their turn, and that will not be finished until the morn." At Antonius displeased look, Killian said, "Do not fret, my friend, for now it is time for us to have our rest. We shall need it when we begin our business tomorrow at noon."_

_Antonius' eyes bulged. "At noon?" He felt Obadiah put a firm hand on his arm to prevent him from any more outbursts._

" _Of course, King Killian," Obadiah intervened, bowing. "My King and I bid you goodnight." He gripped Antonius' arm harder and Antonius was forced to bow his head as well._

_When Killian was gone, Antonius wrenched his arm out of Obadiah's grasp. "That hurt."_

" _It will hurt us even more should we fail to gain passage to Sakaar. Be patient, Sire. Good things come to those who wait."_

_Antonius rubbed his arm, frowning. He had hoped to be on his way home by noon on the morrow. "Very well," he spat, "But if I am to stay here longer than necessary, I would like a woman to entertain me."_

_Obadiah sighed and relented._

…

_Antonius rose with nary a throb to his head the following morning. He was far less susceptible to the effects of alcohol than most people._

_After breaking his fast, he exited his quarters and was surprised to find the wild-haired dancer he had lain with last night waiting for him there, wearing a fresh pair of garments and a different veil on her face. He had dismissed her after their tryst and had not expected to see her again._

" _Jarvis, did she stay there all night?" He asked his guard._

_Jarvis shook his head, "She returned at dawn, sire."_

_The dancer curtseyed and inquired after Antonius' health. When the morning pleasantries were conducted, she coquettishly invited the King to a stroll in the gardens._

_Antonius itched to decline—he simply disliked fawning palace maidens, but he feared a diplomatic incident should he do so and was forced to accept her offer. He told himself he could always get away by citing his noon meeting with Killian._

_The dancer smiled at him through her veil as she took the visiting King's proffered arm. She described the garden as she led him to the stables, past horses and shit, and uneven ground. If it weren't for Jarvis shadowing them, Antonius would have suspected an assassination attempt for surely a garden was not hidden too deep within the palace?_

_Finally, they approached a fence and the dancer pushed it open and Antonius was lost in the splendor of greens and yellows, of pinks and oranges. Never had he seen such a beautiful garden with flowers the likes of which he'd never seen._

_One flower in particular caught his eye._

_The flower was bleeding red. Quite literally. Antonius watched as some red liquid was secreted out of the heart of the flower. It trickled down to its stem, coating its thorns with what looked to be blood._

_He reached out a finger to touch it when a voice warned him against it—a voice not that of the dancer's._

_"I would think twice about touching it if I were you. Its blood is poison."_

_Antonius turned and found a breathtakingly beautiful woman standing before him. He indicated for Jarvis—who had taken a rather threatening stance—to stand down._

_The woman was wearing golden garments, her red hair reflecting off of it in waves and contrasted with her milky skin. She was tall, taller than him, with green bewitching eyes that rang with familiarity in his head, and faint spots on her cheeks. She had no crown on her head and yet Antonius knew at once that this must be the Queen of Aimes for no one else could be wearing such finery or look so regal in both stature and mien._

_He had only ever seen one other with woman with eyes as green and hair as red, but that had been a long time ago. What were the odds that the girl he had once played with in Ignis was this queen?_

_Antonius drew his finger back. He looked accusingly at the dancer, who hovered behind the Queen, and back to the latter. It seems his dancer had been playing him, leading him to this exact moment._

" _I am starting to wonder if I had chosen my woman carefully or she had chosen me."_

_The Queen chuckled, impressed that Antonius had caught on so quickly. "Calista has been tasked to watch you since you arrived. She is my eyes and ears in places I am not permitted to be."_

" _Not permitted?" Antonius took a step forward, taking care not to appear disrespectful. "Aren't you the Queen? Surely a queen may go where she likes."_

" _Not this queen," she said softly and Antonius detected a hint of sadness in her voice. She raised her chin and said, "I told Calista to bring you to me, here to my garden."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you asked about me last night." The Queen responded simply and Antonius could not help but wonder if asking after kings and queens was considered an insult in this place. "No one dares mention my name in my husband's presence and I was curious about the man who did," she explained and began to circle around Antonius slowly, studying him like he was something exotic, something she had never seen before, which was most likely the case seeing as her husband had deemed it fit to restrict her movements. Antonius wondered if he should expect Killian to appear and kill him for being where he was now._

_Antonius did not let her scrutiny faze him. "And what do you think of the man?"_

" _That depends entirely on why he wanted to see the queen."_

" _Because she's never been seen before." It was that simple, really. Did she suspect a far ulterior motive?_

_The look on her face told Antonius that she did indeed and was not expecting such a reply. She stopped mid-stride and turned back to where her servant stood. "Then that man is a fool who did not know what he was risking by posing the question. Were you not a king, my husband would have you thrown in the dungeons for the night for he is quick to anger, envious, and possessive. I have long learned to navigate myself around his moods."_

_Ah. So she disliked the Fire King as much as Antonius did. That was not unusual. Royal marriages were frequently arranged and were almost never cordial—one of the reasons Antonius delayed finding a wife for a long time._

" _You would do well to be less... curious and foolish."_

" _A foolish king, maybe, but a clever one is what I am."_

" _Clever?" the Queen asked. She clearly thought otherwise._

" _I'm here, aren't I? Seeing you at last."_

_She bowed her head, admitting that he had a point. "And do I pass muster?"_

" _Well, I was expecting three eyes and scales for skin."_

_The Queen's laugh was melodious and clear and the mood around them shifted. Gone was the tense air surrounding them and in its place was something Antonius couldn't quite yet give a name to but was enjoying nonetheless._

_Her lips curled upwards; she didn't fight the coy smile. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."_

_Antonius accepted it. "May I ask why her majesty has poisonous bleeding plants?"_

_The Queen's eyes turned to the plant in question and then she approached him. She stopped a foot away from Antonius but leaned close. "To poison my enemies, of course." She said it in a conspiratorial whisper that Antonius wondered if that was a threat or something else entirely by the way she had brushed against him as she leaned. It was not unheard of for queens and kings to take mistresses._

_Jarvis cleared his throat and Antonius raised his hand to the Queen who took a quick step back, fear flashing quickly in her eyes. Antonius frowned. Did she think he would harm her? Here in her own palace?_

" _I don't bite," he said slowly, spreading his fingers apart and turning his hand over for her to see that it was not armed. Then, he extended his hand for her to take. "Would you like to take a stroll around the garden, Queen…" It was then that he realized he did not know her name._

_She stared at him, and stared even longer at his hand. Finally, she placed her hand on top of his and said, "Virginia. My name is Virginia, King Antonius."_

" _Shall we, Queen Virginia?"_

_She smiled._

_Jarvis and Calista followed a safe distance behind them as they walked._

" _How did you like my gift to you, Queen Virginia?" Antonius asked her._

_At the mention of the armor he crafted, she smiled so brightly Antonius could have been blinded. "I had never seen armor so fine, light as a feather and yet it still felt warm in my hands when my husband presented it to me. You fashioned it in the markings of Ignis, my home and for that I shall treasure it always even if I cannot wear it."_

" _Not wear it? But armor is meant to be worn."_

" _I know my place in the world, King Antonius, and it is not in the battlefield."_

_And not in court or in feasts too, it seemed. Antonius knew it was not part of Aimes' custom to shelter women for he had seen them—married and virgin—walking and dancing the night before. He even saw female soldiers. How strange, Antonius thought, that the Fire King was so keen on hiding only his wife._

" _Well, as long as it was able to please you."_

_A horn sounded in the distance and Antonius turned to the direction it came from. Jarvis was by his side in one quick stride, urging him to come back to his quarters. Calista's eyes were wide and another servant stepped out from among the bushes, whispering something in the former's ear._

" _What is that?" Antonius asked the dancer. Another sound came, urgent and clearer this time._

" _That's the war horn," Calista answered, worriedly glancing at the Queen._

" _War horn?"_

_But Calista didn't pay him any mind which was quite a first for the king. She took her queen's arm and whispered the message the servant had imparted to her. The Queen visibly paled._

_Calista then escorted the Queen further in the garden, another way out perhaps, leaving Antonius and Jarvis behind without a word of goodbye._

" _Sire," Jarvis reminded him, insistent. Antonius turned and he and his guard left the way they came._

_Running back out to the city, they were met with marching soldiers and citizens hurrying to get out of one another's way. Antonius headed straight to the throne room, seeing Obadiah standing there like he had just woken up and Killian barking at his men to ready supplies._

_Spotting Antonius, Killian explained, "A full scale rebellion has broken out in my colony. I will personally be escorting my men to put an end to this nonsense and when I return, we can talk of your passage."_

" _When you return? When will that be?" Antonius demanded, ignoring Obadiah's warning glance._

" _I will return in a week," Killian said, eyes flashing red, showing Antonius that he was not in the mood to be delayed. The flash of red disappeared and Killian visibly calmed. He clasped Antonius' shoulder. "I apologize for the delay. I have instructed my household to treat you as they would their King. You are free to stay, should you wish it, and return at another time. But you are also free to leave. I, however, have a rebellion to burn." And with that he marched out of the throne room, leaving Antonius behind._

_He turned to his vizier and quietly said through grit teeth, "We're leaving."_

" _My King, I respectfully disagree—"_

" _I hadn't wanted to come. He is treating me like a vizier and not a king!" Antonius would know; he treated many a foreign kingdom's vizier this way, letting them wait, enjoying them squirm before giving them what their kings wanted._

" _He is doing what he must."_

" _And so am I. If he wanted the weapons, we would have sat on the table as soon as we arrived. Something is telling me that he enjoys letting us wait; it is all a show of his might."_

" _My Lord, we mustn't withdraw now. Your people are relying on us to come home with the keys to Sakaar. We can use this opportunity to sell Killian the weapons as aid but we push for Sakaar in exchange."_

_Antonius shut his eyes, exhaled, and then opened them. Obadiah was right. As always. There was a reason Antonius liked the smithy more than the courtroom._

" _I am giving him three days to ask us for aid. We are leaving when the sun rises on the fourth day with or without Sakaar."_

" _Yes, my King."_


	4. Chapter 3

The green light of Time did not only shine on her, but encased her in its warmth, filling her entire being with power as she was lifted off her feet and transported through time and space.

Virginia did not remember much of her journey except that the light was far too bright, so she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was no longer in the mountain but lying inside a moving box and there were two people—a man and a woman—around her in similar clothing, but they hadn't noticed she was awake.

There was a stinging sensation in Virginia's arm and she looked down to see a woman had stuck a long needle into it. There was some sort of vial attached at the needle's end that was quickly filling up with red liquid. Virginia's eyes widened at the sight of her blood being drawn out of her.

She gasped, alerting the two occupants that she wasn't asleep any longer. "What are you doing? Unhand me!"

Virginie knew she was traveling to a different time but she hadn't expected to be greeted like  _this!_

The woman held her down while the man said, "I thought you said she was out of it! Coulson isn't going to like this." He quickly placed a mask over Virginia's nose and mouth.

"No!" She craned her neck, looking away but the more she struggled the more sluggish she felt. What was in that mask?

"It's alright, Your Majesty," Virginia heard the woman say, "You'll be right as rain soon."

Then, she heard nothing.

When Virginia regained consciousness, she was no longer in that moving box but in a room. She quickly got out of the bed she was in, noticing that she was not wearing her usual clothes but peculiar looking ones. Her jewelry was gone, her wrists and neck bare. The floor felt cold under her bare feet and she shivered as she moved around, examining the room.

Had Time sent her to some sort of prison? At least Killian had let her roam free within certain places in the palace, but this… stuck within four walls, she would go mad.

The walls were not made of stone or rock but of something smooth and white that Virginia did not know the name of. The furniture was familiar but so very different to what they used in Aimes. There was light coming from the ceiling and air from holes in the wall.

There was a curtain by the window and she pushed it back to know where she was, but the view of the sea did nothing to dissipate the unease in her stomach.

Virginia had seen magic, had seen men who can breathe fire, had lived five years with Killian, felt Time work its power on her, and yet this place frightened her. It was cold and unfamiliar. She could not even hear the birds chirping. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

She wrapped her arms around herself and felt a dull ache in her arm. She looked for its source and found a bandage on the back of her elbow. Virginia remembered that the woman in the moving box had stuck a needle into her. But that wasn't what was aching. Her backside was a little sore and so was the space below her shoulder.

Virginia's breathing started to get a little erratic. Where in the world did Time send her? When? Did Antonius know where she was, that she wasn't as safe as he thought she would be, that there was a woman seeking her blood?

The door of the room suddenly opened and Virginia quickly backed away, her back hitting the wall. The same woman from the moving box entered followed by a man with a kind smile and thinning hair. Their clothes were horrendous and Virginia wondered why they wore such garments.

To her surprise, the man bowed and spoke to her, politely giving a greeting, "Good afternoon, Your Majesty." His attempt in honorifics comforted her even if his bow was wrong. She also was too stunned at having a subject address her than to correct him on his bowing. The man continued to speak, oblivious to what Virginia was thinking. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson and this is Doctor Maya Hansen." It was clear to Virginia that this man named Agent was the person in charge while the woman named Doctor was his subordinate. She smiled a little too sweetly for Virginia's liking and that did not help improve her case in Virginia's book.

"I'd like to apologize for the way my agents treated you earlier in the van," said Agent, sounding truly sorry for what happened. "They had to keep you unconscious so they could administer the proper vaccinations and run a blood test."

Virginia could not understand a word he was saying. What was a van? Blood test? Vaccinations? She felt herself begin to panic once more. "I demand to know where I am and what you want from me"

"Maybe we should have started with Stark's name," Doctor said to Agent.

"Who is Stark? Is he your master? I demand to speak with him."

"We work for Tony Stark, Your Majesty," Agent said, taking a step closer to Virginia. "You may know him by his other name: King Antonius."

At the mention of her lover's name, Virginia's head snapped in attention. "He is here? Where is he?" A seed of hope grew in the pit of her stomach. Of course, Antonius found her. He always did, it was as if their souls were unceasingly seeking each other from the first moment they met. Antonius would clear away Virginia's confusion, explain the light, the air, the clothes, these people and their strange words.

"He is indisposed at the moment, Ma'am," Virginia felt a little disappointed that he was not here to see her, but he was a King. He was most likely dealing with matters of state. "But we are here to answer any questions you may have." Virginia nodded, eyes immediately darting to the long cloth hanging around Agent's neck. Agent followed her gaze and chuckled. "Of course, the first thing you need to know is that you're safe."

Confronted with her new present, Virginia had momentarily forgotten the peril she and Antonius fled only moments ago. But it wasn't moments ago, was it? She was in some foreign time and place...and she was safe here? Truly?

She took in a shaky breath for she could hardly believe it. "My husband?"

"Long gone."

She choked out a joyous sob. It worked! Antonius' plan worked! And to think he had taken inspiration from the story The Dance of Natalia.

She took in a deep breath. For the first time in five years, she was free! She let herself laugh and did not care that it was un-queenly. "Thank you!" she said to Agent. Then, her eyes fell on Doctor and her smile vanished.

She remembered the moving box. The needle. Her blood.

Virginia frowned. "You're wrong. I may be safe from my husband but not from her! She tried to take my blood. She did something to me. My arms ache! I am not safe here."

Doctor sighed and gave Agent a look while the latter shook his head. "And we apologize for scaring you. We were only acting on Mr. Stark's—King Antonius' orders."

Virginia shook her head in disbelief. "He would never hurt me—he—how dare you make up lies!" She wished she had the fruit knife Antonius' gave her. But they had taken it away along with her garments. She picked up a nearby book instead and grasped it tightly. She could throw it at them and it would find purchase. Antonius taught her well enough.

"What is she doing?" Doctor asked Agent. "Does she really think that's going to hurt us?"

"She's in a strange place, Hansen. She thinks she's in danger." Agent calmly raised his hands up. "You're safe here, Your Majesty, I promise. All Doctor Hansen did was inject a few medicines in you yesterday so that you wouldn't get sick in this new environment. She also took your blood for an allergy test. That's all she did."

Before Virginia could reply, the door swung open suddenly revealing two men, one was young while the other was older and stranger than Doctor or Agent. Where the latter two and the young man looked neat and clean, the older one looked like a Wildling, the people who wandered from one land to another, without a place to call home. He sauntered inside, swaying a little on his feet, while the young man lingered by the open doorway.

"Sir, we got it under control," Agent said to the man and then eyed him. "Are you drunk?"

"He is. Since yesterday," answered the young man while the Wildling shook his head. "You two are wrong. I am never drunk. Also, you don't have it under control. Your patient's one book away from having a panic attack." The man cocked a studious eye at Virginia. "I would know. She had one before. I had to kiss her to calm her down."

"I beg your pardon! You did not kiss me." Virginia narrowed her eyes at him in disgust. She would know if a Wildling had kissed her. "I do not even know who you are."

He began to chuckle as he walked closer to where she stood. Virginia gripped the book tighter. "Well, I kissed you the first time and  _you_ kissed  _me_ the second time. Remember? Hall of Tapestries? You were panicking cause your guards were gonna catch us together."

That indeed had happened but it took place two days ago and not with this man. It had been with—the man grinned as Virginia's eyes widened in realization. "Antonius?"

He spread his arms to the side as if to say  _Here I am._ Virginia stepped closer, eyes roving all over him, his strange clothes, his hair which was sticking out in all directions, his eyes—there! His eyes. The same brown eyes she loved… but why did those eyes seem so sad?

Virginia dropped the book and stepped into Antonius' embrace. She expected him to return the hug but he did not. Moreover, he felt different; he was stiff and rigid, like he did not know what to do. When she was about to pull away to question him, he held the back of her head with his hand and kissed her. He let go just as quickly as it had happened; Virginia barely had time to think it through.

"There," Antonius said, glancing to the young man. "True love's kiss. You happy? Now, let's test it out, shall we?" He pulled out a black object from his pocket and pointed it at his chest. It must be something awful because everyone but Virginia paled at the sight of it.

"Tony!" cried Doctor.

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing?" asked the young man.

"Sir, put the gun down," said Agent, raising his hands to stop Antonius.

Virginia looked at the young man, to Agent, and then to Doctor. They were all alarmed, she could see it in their eyes. But she did not know why. What was that thing? "Antonius, what is that?" he did not answer her. "What is happening? Somebody tell me!"

Despite his earlier statement, Antonius  _was_ drunk; he clearly was not thinking straight.

"What better way to see if the curse has lifted than to kill myself, Coulson," he said to Agent, grinning madly and Virginia realized that it was a weapon he held against his chest. It was nothing she had ever seen before. "If I die, I get to  _finally_ rest. That's all I want, for this curse to end. If I don't, well, I'm still alive. Win-win, right?"

Virginia's jaw slackened at Antonius' words. He was mad! Why did he want to die? What curse was he speaking of?

Agent's jaw tightened and when he spoke, there was an urgency in his voice. "Put the gun down, Tony."

"Give me one good reason," Antonius spat, pushing this thing… this gun further against his chest.

The room was quiet as all held their breaths for Agent's answer.

"Because she's watching, Sir."

Antonius' hand shook and he turned to Virginia whose eyes were brimming with tears. She was frightened and confused at the scene currently unfolding. She knew this new place would be different but she had expected Antonius to anchor her, to help through it. Why was he behaving thus?

Antonius' eyes softened, sobering somewhat. His shoulders hunched in defeat and he stuck his hand out, handing over the gun which Agent took.

"I'm sorry," he said to Virginia, not meeting her eyes, before turning away and leaving the room.

"Parker, go after him. Make sure he's okay," instructed Agent.

The young man, Parker, nodded. "Right away, Sir."

Virginia watched Antonius and Parker's retreating form. What in the name of Odin had just occurred? She felt a hand on her arm. She jumped.

It was Agent. "Are you okay, Ma'am?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself despite the ache in them. Had she traded one madman for another? But this was not a madman. This was Antonius—sweet and caring Antonius.

"It's okay. Let's get you something to eat and then hopefully, I can explain everything in a way that will make sense."

…

Virginia did not have an appetite after what had just happened. Doctor offered to give her something called a sedative but Virginia did not want the woman near her person and Agent had dismissed her. He gave Virginia a cup of tea, instead, and it did wonders to her spirit. Better than a sedative most likely would, Virginia thought.

She and Agent were alone now. Virginia was sitting on her bed while Agent sat on a chair across from her, hands clasped on his lap.

"You can ask me anything you like. Whenever you're ready," said Agent, wearing a patient smile.

Virginia could have asked about Antonius or about what sedatives were but instead she looked up, squinting at the bar of light on the ceiling.

"What is that light?"

"Well," Agent chuckled, "that's called a light, Your Majesty. We no longer use candles and instead use electricity for a lot of things."

"Electricity?"

He nodded but did not explain. "We'll get to that later."

Virginia pointed at the strip of cloth around his neck. "And that?"

Agent lifted it with a hand. "This? It's a tie. Short for necktie. It's what we wear if we want to look presentable on the job."

Virginia looked down at her own clothes. She was not wearing a tie.

Reading what was on her mind, Agent said, "You're wearing pajamas. Sleeping clothes."

She was in her night shift?! Her eyes widened and she put a pillow over herself to regain some modesty. Agent's eyes however never wandered below her face which helped abate some embarrassment on her part.

Finally, Virginia asked, "Tell me where I am."

"Well, this place used to be the Kingdom of Pointe Dume." Virginia looked around. This was Antonius' kingdom? She wondered if she could see those berries he always talked about. "Now, it's just Malibu Point and this is Tony Stark's house."

"Tony," Virginia repeated, letting the name run over and over in her tongue. "Tony Stark. That is Antonius' new name, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And…" Virginia hesitated, unsure of how to frame her question. In the end she settled with, " _When_  are we?"

If she framed it incorrectly, Agent did not say. "We are currently in the 21st century."

Virginia's eyes widened. "I have missed one and twenty centuries?" The Ancient One had not jested when she said Time would send Virginia far away.

"More than that considering you left long before Christ came."

Virginia wanted to ask who Christ was but was still thinking about how far she travelled when it only seemed like a blink of an eye to her. "But so many things have happened since then!" Antonius for one thing has changed so drastically that she could not fathom a reason why he would want to end his life. "This electricity you speak of, the sedative of Doctor, those are all… this time's… creations?"

"Yes, and I will personally be overseeing your lessons on world history. Mr. Stark trusted me to get you up to speed on that so that you don't feel overwhelmed and confused when we let you out into the real world and live your life."

Lesson? Virginia raised a curious brow. It had been so long since she had those. But she would indeed need to be schooled on this century's ways if she wanted to live here as seamlessly as possible.

"Don't worry. History's sort of my thing."

"And what of… Tony?" She could not bring herself to call him Antonius, not when he was acting so strangely, when he was barely the Antonius she knew. "He is much changed."

Agent did not deny the truth in her statement. "Yes. But you have to understand that he's lived a long time, Your Majesty. He made a deal with time to send you here and in exchange, Time made him live forever. Every time he died, he would get reborn as a baby. It was the price he paid for your safety and being reunited with you was the only thing that could break his curse."

This was all new to Virginia; she must have been long gone when this agreement had been made. For her, it had only been a quick moment since she last saw Antonius, but for Tony it had been centuries—more than a thousand years and yet he waited all this time...because of her.

A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach at a realization that perhaps if she had never begged him to help her, then he would be at peace instead of yearning for death. "Did I cause this, Agent? Did I turn him mad?"

Agent shook his head. "No. It was bound to happen. Living as long as he has, seeing what he's seen and losing what he's lost… it changes a person."

Virginia grimaced. "But what has he seen? What has he lost?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself. It's not my story to tell."

Virginia sighed. "Is he going to be well?" It seemed pointless asking it for she had seen what he had become.

Agent looked pensive. "You remember that young man, Parker?" Virginia nodded. "Well, he has a penchant for being so annoyingly…full of life."

Virginia shook her head, not following.

"Let's just hope some of that rubs off on Tony Stark. In the meantime, I have to go and see to another work related thing. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon for our lesson."


	5. Chapter 4

_The rest of the day went on uneventfully, with Antonius going down to the market after lunch and purchasing a bobble or two which he then proceeded to give to the children who had become his guides._

_He passed a stall selling miniature figurines and paused to have a look._

_There was one, a female warrior dressed in Aimes' traditional armor and it was about the size of his hand._

_He purchased that too and on their return, Jarvis asked, "The King won't like that you purchased a gift for his wife, Sir."_

_Antonius sent Jarvis an innocent look but eventually relented and chuckled. His guard was too observant and knew Antonius far too well to be deceived._

" _I'm simply being a gracious guest for he has so kindly treated us during our stay." The sarcasm was not lost on Jarvis. He knew his king had bought that present to give to Queen Virginia because it would infuriate King Killian the most._

" _And the lady of the house being a very beautiful and cunning woman has nothing to do with it at all," said Jarvis, a smirk on his face._

_Antonius rolled his eyes but grinned. The fact that the Queen was a goddess was simply an additional boon._

_He retired to his room at once and took out a small steel object from his hip (the guards had not even noticed this weapon on his person. How could they for it looked nothing like a sword or a dagger.). The object could be split into two forming a small chisel and hammer._

_One thing that could always put King Antonius into a pleasant mood was working on something—a weapon, a cart, a figurine—and it was no different in Aimes. He spent the day carving a new design on the figurine soldier's armor; he knew just how much force he should exert as he carved, knowing that too much would break the figurine and too little would leave no mark._

_He had just finished when Jarvis knocked on his door, announcing Calista's presence._

_The dancer, wearing another veil over her head, curtseyed and gone was the alluring woman that caught his eye the night before; clearly that had all been a facade, a role she embodied to gain his attention. Now, she stood, eyes downcast and respectful as she relayed the Queen's message: an invitation to sup with her._

_Antonius quickly accepted, grabbing the figurine and pocketing it in his robes. He instructed Jarvis to stay behind and tell Obadiah nothing of where he went. His vizier would not approve a rendezvous with the Queen._

_Jarvis insisted on coming but Antonius refused. "The Queen has invited only the King of Pointe Dume and only_  I  _shall come. Spend the night outdoors, my friend, drink some ale or find a woman to keep you warm."_

" _A SHIELD Knight slacking on the job? Absolutely not, sir."_

" _I order it, Jarvis."_

" _I—well—as you command, my King."_

_With that settled, Antonius charmingly offered his arm to Calista and went on their way._

_As they walked, Calista grew suddenly chatty and would rest a hand upon Antonius' chest. Antonius knew immediately that it was to appear as if the two of them were having a romantic evening together and he reciprocated accordingly._

" _She will be with you shortly," Calista said after depositing him in the Queen's quarters._

_Antonius could not help but wonder if making monarchs wait was an Aimes custom. He shrugged and proceeded to look around the room. The racks were filled with books and unrolled maps were on the table. These all made perfect sense to Antonius; she was a Queen who rarely left the palace, of course she would find means to visit places by reading them in books and seeing them on maps._

_Finally, the Queen entered, looking more at ease than when he last saw her._

" _You must forgive Calista for the manner she chose to bring you here. It is unheard of, of course, for a Queen to smuggle in a visiting king to her quarters but I felt that given how I left you in the garden, reparations had to be made. And… this was the only way for me to see you."_

_She invited him to sit on the cushions on the floor while another servant came to serve them wine._

" _I understand. The news of the rebellion must have worried you. You were concerned for your people," said Antonius._

_Her eyebrows furrowed almost as if she had been concerned for something else. "My—my people, yes."_

" _Does your husband often personally deal with rebellions?"_

" _Only if it threatens something he holds dear."_

" _And would he burn me if he knew I was dining with you?" Antonius arched a brow. "That I had seen you with my own eyes?" His eyes bore into hers and she did not shy away from his gaze._

" _What he does not know, will not hurt him. And the women would never betray me. It is the men that I distrust. That is why Calista had to do what she did. I hope you understand."_

" _Completely." He raised his glass to her without breaking eye contact because he had no objections to being smuggled in Killian's wife's chambers and wanted her to know. It was by far the most interesting thing to have happened to him in any diplomatic visit. "To… reparations."_

_She echoed his toast and they drank._

_As they ate, she told him all about each meal, where it came from, the farmers who labored to bring it to their mouths. Antonius listened because he rather thought he was the first visitor she's had in a long time and he liked listening to her voice and seeing the way her eyes sparkled in the night._

_She asked him about Pointe Dume and Antonius spoke of the black berries that grew at the foot of the mountain and the red berries that grew at the top. They were sweet and tart and he was sure she would love them._

_Soon, it was time to leave and Antonius had not expected that he would be hesitant to do so._

_Before he left, he remembered to give her the soldier in his pocket._

_Her eyes softened, studying every stroke and marking on the figurine._

" _I fixed it up a little. I saw it in the market today and I thought if you could not wear your armor on the battlefield, I would give you a soldier who could." He hesitated for a moment before asking if she found it to her liking because this was after all supposed to be to piss her husband off. Since when did he care what she thought?_

_She beamed brighter at him and said very softly, "I like it very much. Thank you."_

" _You are welcome, Queen Virginia," he took her hand and kissed it, not because he wanted to infuriate Killian this time, but because he wanted to see that becoming blush on her cheeks._

_Antonius moved to take Calista's arm so they could once more put up pretenses as soon they left the study but the Queen said, "My Lord,"_

" _Yes?"_

_She licked her lips, thinking, and then asked, "I would like to see you on the morrow." It wasn't a request. "There is still much about Pointe Dume that I would like to know."_

" _I am at your service, Queen Virginia." He bowed and as they walked back to his quarters, he found himself wishing it was morning._

…

_The next time they spent together, they stayed in her study and he regaled her with stories about Pointe Dume._

_He told her about his time in the smithies, where he was not a king but simply a man, toiling and laboring with his people. "I dislike kingship," he said, "For it weighs too much and yet accomplishes so little. In the smithy, the people speak freely and share their hardships and troubles with someone they do not think is their King. I help my people more when I am walking amongst them than living in my palace."_

" _How I wish I can walk through the city," she said almost to herself but Antonius had heard and said before he could stop himself, "Then let us go."_

_Virginia looked at him as if he had three heads._

_Antonius smiled widely. "You have never once been outside the palace. Your people would not know their queen was among them."_

" _And what of my guards? They are here for more than my protection."_

_Antonius gave a rather un-kingly snort. "Let my guards handle yours."_

_She looked unsure and Antonius boldly took her hand. "Trade clothes with your servant and go see the city with me." She looked down at their clasped hands and back at him, the look on her face said it all._

…

_Calista's clothes and veil provided a perfect disguise and when Antonius once again left with what looked to be a servant, no one raised any questions. It also helped that no one dared raised their eyes to a King._

_Jarvis trailed behind them as they walked through the city and Antonius found it humorous that he, who was only in Aimes for a visit, was taking its queen out to see the sights._

_With her hand on his arm, they walked down the market and Antonius showed her the stall where he bought the soldier._

_She pointed out some of the local delicacies from nearby stalls and they purchased some to eat. "We had a market like this in Ignis," she told him, "We weren't only known for Extremis, you know. There were fire gems and fire stones too."_

" _I am aware." At the look of surprise on her face, Antonius said, "My father and mother made a diplomatic visit and brought me with them when I was a boy. I was very fascinated with the fire stones for they radiated with heat without having to keep them in the fire. I liked the golden firestones best." He took out something from the pocket of his robes and when he opened his hand, there was golden stone on his palm. The Queen's eyes widened for she had not seen a firestone in so long. "I keep it on my person at all times for warmth." He handed the firestone to the Queen who held it with a trembling hand. "Keep it."_

_She began to protest, but Antonius insisted. "It was given to me by a little girl." He eyed her expression closely for any sign that she would know what he was saying, for any indication that that girl in Ignis was her. "When my father and mother were behind closed doors, she played with me and kept me company, though I had never discovered her name. She taught me how to dye fire stones in various different colors and at the end of the day, she gave me the stone to remember her by."_

_There was a spark of recognition in her green eyes. "And you got into trouble for playing with her for she had skipped her lessons to see the delegation from Pointe Dume but met a boy instead." She looked at him like she truly saw him for the first time, not as a king nor a guest, but simply that little boy again._

_Antonius grinned. "What were the odds that I would find you again?" he asked, clasping the hand that held the fire stone. "So, you see, I did not forget and now it is back in your hands. Perhaps when I will leave, you will gaze upon it and remember that little boy once more."_

_Virginia shook her head softly. "It is not the boy that I will remember." Her words brought a certain warmth to Antonius' cheeks._

_They went on their way and passed a family of beggars on the street, the mother sitting with her two children. The Queen immediately handed them the food in her hands, giving them a smile that they could not see behind her veil._

_One of the children was delighted with the sounds of the Queen's bracelets and the latter flicked her wrist, letting the sound run free. The child laughed._

_Antonius found himself smiling with them, wondering what kind of Queen she would be if only Killian let her out of her rooms more often. She would bloom like the flowers in her garden if only she got enough sunlight and water. Not for the first time, Antonius wondered why she was so secretly guarded._

_When Virginia rejoined him, she noted the look on his face and knowingly smiled. "You want to ask me something."_

_Antonius shook his head but the Queen insisted. "It is too bold a question to pose to a queen, Your Majesty," Antonius explained._

" _I think we both know that I am Queen only in name," she said to him frankly. "And we have played since were school children. I think it is only proper that we abandon titles now." Her eyebrows rose, challenging him._

_Antonius accepted. "Why does Killian keep you locked up in the palace, Virginia?"_

_She froze, the smile vanishing from her face. "You're right. That_ is  _too bold." She unhooked her arm and continued walking ahead._

_Antonius shook his head, chuckling to himself. She told him he could ask and he did. He did not take offense at her reply. He hurried after her, took her hand, and placed it back on his arm, pretending nothing had happened._

_Soon she was laughing and smiling again and so was he. They passed a stall selling weapons and Virginia paused to inspect an ivory dagger._

" _Beautiful isn't it?" she said to him._

_Antonius had to agree because he knew a well crafted blade when he saw one. In fact, the hilt was small enough for her hand to wrap perfectly around. It was a suitable weapon for a queen._

" _Do you know how to use one against your enemies?" Antonius asked her, teasing, for she had once made a quip about a poisonous flower and thought he'd return the favor._

_The merchant spoke before Virginia could answer, telling her that it was actually a fruit knife, perfect for slicing sweet apples and pears._

_Virginia thanked the merchant but put the knife down. To Antonius she said, "Poison is far cleaner, don't you think? Besides, I can never hit my target well enough to throw a blade."_

_Antonius picked it up again and she regarded him with a look. "Antonius, what are you doing?"_

_Antonius ignored her and handed the merchant some coins who then proceeded to wrap up the fruit knife._

" _You did not need to purchase that for me," she told him, a little annoyed that he hadn't even asked if she wanted it. "I have no need of it. My servants slice my food for me."_

" _It's not for you."_

" _Oh, really?"_

" _Really. It's for me. I rather enjoy eating fruits." Antonius grinned and Virginia knew he was lying. But before she could retort, he took her hand and said, "Come. I have a wonderful idea."_

" _Where are we going?"_

_He flashed her a dashing grin. "How do you feel about learning how to hit a target?"_

_They went back to the palace and he brought her to his quarters. He taught her how to wield the fruit knife properly and how to aim using the fruits in his room as targets. He stood behind her, so very closely that Virginia could feel his firm chest against her. He held her hand and guided her with every throw._

" _Like this?" She looked over her shoulder only to come very close to his own face. Her breathing stilled as she locked eyes with him. His eyes lowered to her mouth and she thought that he might kiss her._

_She wouldn't mind if he did._

_He didn't._

_Antonius cleared his throat, nodded, and they continued the lesson._


	6. Chapter 5

Peter had followed Mr. Stark down to his workshop but couldn't get in cause he still hadn't been given his passcode.

"Come on, Jarvis! Let me in!" he yelled at the ceiling which was something he never thought he'd do. He could have asked Mr. Stark but there was loud heavy metal music coming through the glass door and Peter doubted that Mr. Stark would hear him even if Peter yelled.

"You are not authorized to enter the workshop," said the butler, sounding a little apologetic if that was even possible, like he wanted to let Peter in but couldn't.

"But I'm his Personal Assistant and he needs someone to assist him in this personal trying time!"

"You are not authorized to enter the workshop."

Peter groaned and pressed his face against the glass. Mr. Stark had almost killed himself up there. What if he tried again?

"Then who  _is?"_

"Colonel James Rhodes and Harold 'Happy' Hogan."

Peter doubted Hogan would be able to get through to Mr. Stark. But James Rhodes might. He had read about him, an air force pilot and best friend to Mr. Stark who rarely had best friends.

"Call Colonel Rhodes and tell him it's an emergency."

"Will do, Mr. Parker."

"Thank you!"

...

"So, I heard you tried to kill yourself."

Tony didn't need to look to know it was Rhodey who had just entered the workshop. The minute his music got turned off—not even turned down, but turned off!—he just knew; Rhodey was the only one who had the balls to turn it off instead of lowering down the volume like Hogan would do.

It was the reason he was Tony's best friend—because Rhodey didn't give a damn what Tony thought or did and Tony would never admit it but he needed that and was thankful for it.

Tony sighed and continued sketching the latest invention swimming in his mind. He may still be drunk but that didn't mean he could no longer function. "Who told you? Coulson? Coulson or Parker? It was Parker wasn't it?"

"The kid was worried about you. Also, you still didn't give him a set of passcodes, so, he called a friend."

"If I did, I'd have him bouncing around all over the place."

"And that's a bad thing? This place could use a little  _life._ "

Tony rolled his eyes. Rhodey was never subtle. Nevertheless, Tony spoke and sketched at the same time; he could multitask. "I'm a piping hot mess, okay. I admit it. But are you really surprised?"

"No," Rhodey said honestly. "Navy seals get PTSD from just a single tour while you lived through the plague, witch trials, wars. Difference is you're still on tour and what's currently upstairs in your guest bedroom is the last leg of it. You're free, Tones. You've reunited with her, the curse is broken. You should be happy but instead you tried to kill yoursef."

Tony's hand slackened and the stylus in his hand fell to the table without the support. "It didn't happen, okay? I thought if the curse was broken and I was truly free, I could get that… retirement I'd always dreamed about." He looked at Rhodey. "But I saw her face and she was so scared. It was like I was back there again, back in that mountain, willing to do anything for her. The curse may be broken, but I'm not free of her, Rhodes. I realized I didn't want to die if it meant that it would make her unhappy."

"You love her."

Tony closed his eyes. "I thought I didn't." He sighed and reopened his eyes. "For years I told myself that I was horny, we were together for three days—nobody falls in love that fast! At least, not true love if we're going to go by Parker's definition. But seeing her there in the flesh… I've never felt more alive and it pisses me off. I've been doing fine all on my own these past centuries. And now she's here and I'm feeling these…  _feelings."_ He spat the word like it disgusted him and knowing Tony, it probably did. He had been drowning in booze and work, and now Virginia had pulled him up for fresh air.

"I'm not mad at her, you know," Tony said, looking down at his hands. "I'm mad at myself for being this weak. I couldn't save my parents from that ambush and they died. I couldn't protect Virginia from Killian, so I had to send her away. I thought I could handle whatever Time threw at me, but I can't, Rhodes. It's too much." He shook his head. "I can't breathe but I can't die either. If I do.. she's… I can't leave her."

Rhodey had never seen Tony like this. At least, not so openly vulnerable. There were times when it would slip out of the occasional cracks of Tony's facade. But this was the first time Rhodey saw it gush out of his friend.

Oddly enough, Rhodey felt comforted by this show of vulnerability because it meant not all hope was lost, there was some humanity left in him after all. There was still a  _soul_ in there.

Tony glanced at the security camera in the guestroom. Virginia was seated on the bed, looking worn out and tired, while Coulson tried to explain things as best as he could. Rhodey followed his gaze.

"You know what the worst part is? I kissed her to further my own schemes. That makes me no different from the husband she ran away from."

Rhodey held Tony's chair and turned it around so that Tony was facing him. "If I remember correctly, that guy was a monster who used his own wife to make child soldiers. And you know what separates you from that monster? The fact that  _you_ still have a soul inside you, Tony. No matter what you think of yourself, there's some humanity left in you, the fact that you feel what you're feeling right now, the fact that you do the work you do with SHIELD, they all prove that." Tony opened his mouth to argue but Rhodey beat him to it, "It isn't something you did because Time told you so. It's something you  _chose_ to do, Tony and you keep choosing it every time you get out of bed. That's anything  _but_ weakness. I get it. You've lost a lot of people, you couldn't save them, and you've lost yourself along the way too. But she's here, Tony, and you're not alone anymore."

Rhodey turned the chair back and made Tony face the live footage again. Tony watched Virginia. No, he wasn't alone, he realized. He had never been. He had Obadiah when his parents died, he had Jarvis, he had Yinsen, he had SHIELD, Rhodey, Hogan—even Parker.

And what did Virginia have? Not the clothes she wore when she got here, not her servants, or her jewelry. She had trusted Tony to save her and instead,  _he_ had left  _her_ all alone in that foreign room with objects that must confuse her as much as it astounded her.

He should have been there the minute she woke up. Shame flooded through him.

"She expects a savior but I'm not that anymore."

"You already saved her by bringing her here, Tony. Maybe now it's her turn to save you." They both looked at each other. A lot of people have tried to save Tony in the past, Jarvis, Yinsen, Hogan, Rhodey… but maybe they were only making sure Tony survived long enough to get to this point. "Let her help you find yourself again."

Tony took a deep breath and stood. He clasped Rhodey by the shoulder and said, "It's time to stop being a self-deprecating jerk, Rhodes."

Rhodey grinned, raising a brow. "You mean  _you_ need to stop being a self-deprecating jerk."

"That's what I said."

Rhodey rolled his eyes and clasped Tony's shoulder in return. "I always got your back, buddy. Also, give Parker his damn codes because I had to cancel a meeting to get here."

...

When Rhodey left, Tony had Jarvis call Parker in.

"You asked to see me, Sir?" Parker said, poking his head in the workshop like he still wasn't sure he'd be let in.

Tony waved him over. "Get in here, Parker, there aren't any boobytraps, you know."

Peter grinned because Mr. Stark was sort of acting like himself (not that Peter knew what that was yet). "Anything I can do for you, Mr. Stark? I can whip you up a hangover cure. It's just a little bit of chemistry and home-ec rolled in one, or I could call in some pizza. Comfort food always helps when I fight with my girlfriend—Do you need me to write you an I'm Sorry love note? I can do that too, Sir, just please don't lock me out again because I swear I was getting all itchy at the thought that you might be dying down here and I couldn't do anything. I—"

Tony held up a hand, cutting Peter off. "You ramble when you're nervous."

Peter nodded. He knew that.

"And I'm not dying."

Peter nodded again.

"Although it was nice of you to offer, I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that love note. The pizza, however, I'm gonna need. Make it a pepperoni for dinner."

"Okay. On it!" Peter turned on his heel.

"I'm not done!"

Peter turned back again. "Sorry. I was just a little excited."

"I can see that." Tony eyed Peter, their first interaction running in his mind, and said, "You're a good kid."

"Um, thanks?"

"Surprise pop quiz. Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

"Because you're my boss?" Peter said, but at Tony's raised brow, Peter confessed, "When my parents and my uncle died, it was just my aunt and me and I started… acting out. I was really good in Physics and Chemistry and I got on SHIELD's radar. Your work turned my life around and when I found out about who you really are, I… I don't know, I sort of related to it, you know. 'Cause everyone left me too. We both could use a happy ending."

Tony sniffed which was something he always did when he tried not to look like he cared too much. "Call my barber. I think it's time I had a haircut." He scratched his jaw and shooed Peter away. "Jarvis, I cannot believe you made me walk around looking like this! It's like you disregarded all of my coding."

"My apologies, Sir, what was I thinking? You usually listen to all my reminders."

If the algorithm could sound sarcastic, the butler was surely accomplishing it. Peter suppressed a smile as he walked out the garage.


	7. Chapter 6

_The next day they met again and she brought him to the palace's Hall of Tapestries._

" _It's one of the places I'm allowed to go as I please. It's where the history of Aimes and Ignis were woven into cloth." She did not show him the tapestries of Aimes' history but rather that of her home, Ignis. "Every one tells a story," she told him, showing him the first tapestry of a man on fire, hands outstretched in agony._

_Antonius grimaced. He wouldn't want to die by burning._

" _This tells the story of how Ignis came to be. Starving and cold, a wandering man asked the Gods to spare his life and in exchange, he and his descendants would serve them. He slept and woke to a conflagration before him. The God of Fire had heard his plea and sent down the sacred flame, Extremis. The man consumed it and all of Ignis came from him, the first chieftain."_

_Antonius regarded the tapestry again and saw that the man was not in pain at all, but was looking up to the sky in gratitude and praise._

" _It's beautiful."_

" _Thank you."_

_Antonius turned to her, blinking. "You made this?"_

" _One tends to have a lot of time when they aren't allowed to roam free."_

_The second tapestry she showed him was of a woman with child, cradled her stomach which was glowing red from within._

_Antonius noticed she brought a hand to her own stomach as she said, "In Ignis, Extremis could be earned through ritualistic combat or you could be born with it. But only chosen women could give birth to a child blessed with Extremis. We called the women Twice Blessed and they were prized above all else and guarded very fiercely." She looked longingly at the tapestry. "Sometimes, they would be given as gifts to great men who won in combat."_

" _I had thought that if you drink the blood of one who wields Extremis, you would be granted its powers."_

" _Oh no," Queen Virginia said, shaking her head, eyes wide. "Extremis would consume you if you did. You will die."_

_Antonius studied the tapestry again. "So, Killian competed for Extremis."_

" _He fought and he won," Virginia said, getting lost in the memory. "The bodies we buried that day…"_

_Antonius softly touched her arm and she came back to him. "I apologize. Shall we continue?"_

_Antonius looked at the next one. It depicted a woman dancing alone in the forest, the moon glowing strangely green above her._

" _Why is the moon green?"_

" _That is not the moon," said Virginia. "That is Time. This is called the Dance of Natalia. It is said that Natalia was a beautiful dancer but a fierce soldier. She sacrificed herself in battle to save her people. When she was brought forth for judgement in Odin's halls, she danced so beautifully that Time was moved and granted her life again. She was sent back to her people to become their timeless guardian."_

" _Time did all that because of a dance?"_

_Virginia giggled and admitted with a cock of her head that it did seem a bit far fetched. But nevertheless she said, "I think it's a wonderful story. Do you have any tales from Pointe Dume?"_

" _There is one my mother used to tell me as a bedtime tale. The Iron Man." He did not have a tapestry to help him along his storytelling but Virginia found that she could follow his narration very clearly. "The Iron Man was a prince who was banished to the underworld by the King to work in the pits. He mined there until he became so strong, that the King sent men to kill him. But it was too late for the prince had become as strong as Iron."_

" _That is a beautiful story. Did your mother tell you some more?"_

" _No. She and my father died on our way back from Ignis. An ambush from their enemies. I survived. It has been a lonely life ever since."_

_Virginia touched him softly on the shoulder. "I know exactly how that feels like. For five years, I am kept here with only my servants, books, and tapestries for company." She stepped closer. "And then you came and dared ask a question. Now, I do not feel quite so alone."_

_The door to the hall creaked open and the sound of heavy footsteps resounded. Soldiers._

_King and Queen both quickly turned, running further inside and hiding behind a huge bust of Killian. Standing in shadow with hands held tight and bodies pressed against each other, Virginia began to panic at the prospect of being discovered. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes wide. It was a stark contrast to the confidence and wiles she so often displayed with him._

_Not for the first time, Antonius wondered if the Fire King's predilection for violence extended to his wife for that would certainly explain why she feared being found out._

_Antonius tried to calm her but she shook her head, whispering, "I should have_ _never brought_ _you here."_

_Antonius cupped her face, trying to keep her eyes on him. "Not another word, Virginia, or they'll surely find us."_

" _If they do, I'll never seem them again."_

" _Who?" Did the Fire King take people she loved as leverage against her? But the Queen wasn't listening. She started to gasp audibly for air and Antonius acted without another thought. He covered her mouth with his and she froze, hands going incredibly still. And then after a few seconds, she sighed into his mouth, body melting into his. Antonius deepened the kiss, the hand on her cheek going to cup the back of her head. His other hand was at her hip and pulled her closer than they already were._

_When they broke apart for air, Antonius peered about and strained to listen if there was somebody still in the hall._

" _I think they're gone," he said, turning back to face the Queen._

" _You kissed me," she said, a little stunned._

" _I apologize, it is only that you were—"_

" _Kiss me again," she commanded._

_Antonius did and without the fear of getting caught by soldiers, he let himself get lost in her. He could not seem to stop. He had dreamed of doing this, of kissing her, imagining what it would feel like. He wasn't prepared for her to light him on fire with her touch. Never had there been a woman such as this, a woman he wanted to please, a woman he wanted to make happy all the days of his life. The fact that Killian had her and refused to let her spread her wings free made his blood boil._

" _Why has Odin only brought us back together now?" he groaned, pushing her garment aside so he could place feather-like kisses on her shoulder. "You are married, shackled to a monster. I would see you set free." The thought to bring her home with him quickly passed in his mind. Killian was not here to stop him, her guards would never know—but when Killian returns and realizes what Antonius took… it would risk war on his people. He could not be as selfish as that._

_But he could dream._

_Virginia sighed, eyes fluttering shut. "I will take whatever time I have with you."_

…

_Obadiah had noticed Antonius disappearing all hours of the day. Of course, he'd notice. He wasn't his vizier for being unobservant and careless._

" _You're not trying to charm the Queen's servant so you can get a glimpse of her mistress, are you?" he asked him, his tone was light but his eyes narrowed in suspicion._

_Antonius choked on his breakfast for he had spent the night with the Queen simply speaking to one another and holding each other, something he has never done on a woman's bed. But Obadiah's question had surprised him and he drank from his cup to calm his mind. "I'm simply allowing myself to be entertained, Obadiah," he said._

" _Good. Because a messenger from Killian arrived today. Let us hope that he is asking for aid." When Antonius rose to leave, Obadiah asked, "Do you have a previous obligation, my King?"_

" _Yes," Antonius said, "If we are leaving on the morrow, I would like to spend more time with Calista. To say my goodbyes, properly," he winked at Obadiah who chuckled and nodded in agreement._

_Antonius left his quarters and went straight to the garden, knowing it was where he was to meet Virginia. He found her pacing, forehead creased anxiously._

_She whirled when she heard him approach and flew herself at him, wrapping her hands around him in a tight embrace. She was shaking and Antonius had only ever seen her like this when she feared they would be discovered._

_Pushing her away by her shoulders and gently cradling her face in his hands, he asked her, "What is the matter?"_

_She bit her lip, tears spilling out of her eyes. "News came this morning from the colony."_

_It must have been ill news for she would not be devastated so otherwise. "Is Killian returning earlier than planned?"_

_She shook her head and gasped, "My children are dead." Antonius was rendered mute for he had not expected her to say that. "The rebels slew my children. My oldest had only seen five summers."_

_Antonius did not even know Killian and Virginia had children. But it made sense now when he thought back to how she acted when the news of the rebellion first reached her and something she had said in the Hall of Tapestries, about never seeing 'them' again if she were caught._

_Killian used her children to control her. But what were her children doing in the colony?_

_She shook her head as if to rid herself of the grief. "You're leaving tomorrow."_

" _Yes, what does that—"_

_She grasped his robes. "Take me with you."_

" _I beg your pardon."_

" _Take me away before he comes back," she pleaded and it was a foreign sight, for she did not beg, it was not in her nature._

_Antonius kissed her head and said, "Virginia, my love, you know I would want nothing more than to make you my wife and have you as my queen but I would be breaking Odin's law if I did."_

" _I am not speaking of marriage. Simply free me from this hell for if I stay, he will take me and force me to bear him more children."_

_Antonius frowned and whispered, "What do you mean?"_

" _I told you about the women, the Twice Blessed women, who could give birth to Extremis. I was given as a gift to him for winning the combat Ignis. "_

_They were highly prized and guarded fiercely, she said yesterday. Realization dawned on Antonius. "That's why he keeps you prisoner." She was Twice Blessed._

" _He needs me to build his army," Virginia said nodding, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Every year for five years, I bore him children and he took them away and kept them in the colony where they are honed to become the finest warriors. I never tried to leave because I was allowed to see them once every year, but now that they are gone, I have nothing keeping me here. When he returns, Antonius, he will demand a child and I cannot bear to have another ripped from me before I can even hold them. I_ cannot  _make more soldiers."_

_Antonius' face hardened and he grew angry at Killian for his fire lust, for reducing this brilliant woman into nothing more than a mare to be bred. "I will kill him," he growled._

" _You cannot! It is impossible, not with Extremis in his heart. I have tried. He is immune to all poison."_

_The flower, Antonius remembered, the poisonous flower. She had been trying to kill her husband for years but could not succeed._

_Antonius let out a deep breath; he was in an impossible situation. "If I take you with me, I risk hellfire on my people. But I cannot leave you to that monster."_

" _Your people need not be put at risk. Once I am free, I will make my way to Ignis. My people will protect me there."_

_Antonius immediately rejected the idea. "They handed you over to him!"_

_She shrank, shoulders hunching. "Then what are we to do?"_

" _I will protect you," Antonius swore to her, pulling her to him. He needed to think of something. Fast. He could not lose her like he lost his parents._

_He thought of the stories she told him, there must be something there that could kill Killian. The Chieftain was gifted fire, the Twice Blessed bore Extremis, Natalia danced…_

_She danced for Time._

_They needed Time!_

" _But your people," Virginia was saying. Would he really risk them for her?_

" _Do you trust me?"_

_And in the back of her mind, Virginia remembered saying those words to him as a child, holding up a fire stone before a pot of bubbling golden dye. Antonius had been afraid of burning his hand in the pot but she told him it would not hurt._

_This was not a pot of dye but somehow it was the same. For he had kept that golden fire stone and returned it to her. He would save her too._

" _Yes."_


	8. Chapter 7

According to Jarvis, Virginia had wandered around the house, opening and closing drawers and doors, pushing buttons, poking objects, feeling, tasting, and smelling them. She spent quite a lot of time with the refrigerator door and marveling at the coolness found within until Jarvis spoke to dissuade her from playing with it.

She had then spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Jarvis.

Tony itched to watch the security camera footage some more but decided against it. Her privacy had been violated enough. Let her explore her new surroundings in her own pace and without Tony keeping an eye on her.

Hours later, after he had snuck away for his haircut and come back with a box of strawberries to go with the pizza, he found her outside by the pool, taking in the view which composed of the sea, the sky, and the city with its blinking lights.

He cleared his throat so she wouldn't get startled. She turned quickly and regarded him with an inspecting eye, the same way she did when she lured him to her garden.

Tony suddenly felt a little self conscious. He took consolation in the fact that his goatee was perfectly trimmed even though it wasn't the kind of beard she'd be used to seeing. He wasn't as drunk anymore, too, so that was a plus.

He put the box of strawberries on the table beside the beach chairs, saying, "There's pizza, I mean food, on the way and these are strawberries. I thought you'd like to give them a try."

Virginia remembered the berries he spoke of that grew only in his kingdom. She walked closer and sat on one of the chairs. He sat in his own, the table between them.

"They're fresh strawberries," Tony said, taking one and popping it in his mouth.

Virginia mimicked him and Tony could see on her face how much she liked it.

"Sour, right? But sweet in that weird mixture."

Virginia nodded, chewing some more. When she swallowed, she said, "They're delicious. Thank you."

"I told you you'd like it."

Virginia regarded him again, trying to read him for he looked and behaved differently. His hair was cut short, not very different from the way he wore it in the past, but his beard was strange. Then again, everything about this place and time was strange and new and different.

Here they were, after centuries, so close and yet so far apart.

Tony caught on to her train of thought and said, "I don't usually kill myself. I mean—" He winced and started over, "I apologize for earlier, for kissing you and scaring you. It's, um… I wish I could say it was the alcohol that made me do all of those things but… I'm sorry you had to see that."

Virginia wondered how many times he had attempted such things in the past, trying to escape his curse only to fall into Time's hands. "Tell me, Tony Stark," she said, hoping her tone did not reveal how terrified and confused she was, "What happened when I left?" She meant it in more ways than one. What happened the moment after she left? What happened to him during the years she was gone?

Tony noticed she used his present name but made no comment. "I made a deal with Time. Not as great a story as the Dance of Natalia but it did the job."

"And what of Killian?"

"He came," Tony said and she could see him slip on a mask to conceal any emotion he wore. "Just like Obadiah said he would when we killed him for betraying us. And since you were already gone when Killian arrived, he killed me." To answer the question on her face, he said, "He ripped out my heart."

Virginia couldn't imagine what that must have been like. She felt gooseflesh on her arms and she rubbed them. "And afterwards?"

"Killian went on a rampage and as punishment he got banished. Where, I don't know. I'm still pissed I didn't get to kill him for what he did to you. Not that I still have a clue how to do it. Anyway, Jarvis raised me and after Jarvis died, his son took over. After the son, another took his place and another and another. I needed them to make sure I'd live every time I got reborn, you see. I was dependent on servants. A baby couldn't take care of himself."

She wanted to reach out to him, to take his hand and provide him comfort. She curled her hands into fists, resisting. "And what did you do when you were no longer a babe?"

"I looked for you," Tony said, eyebrows coming together. "What did you think? I searched everywhere, all corners of the Earth chasing rumors and stories of a woman with red hair and green eyes and there were a lot of people who fit that description, by the way. But I had a lifetime to do it." He got a strawberry and played with it so that he wouldn't have to look at her when he said, "In the end, I kept on dying. Sometimes I grew old enough to die naturally, other times, it was sickness or by the hands of another but still I died and I would remember how every single time. I was sick of it. Everything smelled like death to me."

He looked at her then, like he was trying to see through her, trying to understand something about her. "I remember blaming you for my life. I blamed myself too. Why did I do all this for a person I met when I was a kid? For a person I only knew for three days? It didn't make sense. I convinced myself I didn't love you. So, I started to look for you harder than ever because all I wanted was for you to end my curse, to free me from this living hell." Virginia guiltily looked down at her hands, unable to meet his eyes that showed her exactly how broken he was. "So, I kissed you because maybe kissing you would undo it all and I could die. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill myself because even if I hated you before, I don't  _now_. When I look at you, I don't feel anger or hate. I'm not tired or depressed. I only feel  _you_." Virginia looked up, surprised. "There's only  _you_ and your smile and your laugh and it's better than alcohol or death. More than thousands of years later and I would still do anything to make you happy."

He still loved her, Virginia realized, despite his better judgement. She had done nothing to deserve his love in the past and she still did not deserve it now. "I'm sorry," Virginia said, her voice a tiny whisper. She had apologized to him in the mountain because she felt awful for putting him in the position to choose between her and his people. But now she was apologizing for something else. "If I had never asked you to take me away from Aimes, you would never have—"

"Let's not go there," Tony interrupted, shaking his head. "Let me tell you, speaking from experience, the train of What If leads nowhere."

"I  _am_ sorry, nonetheless," She rubbed her arm once more. "I'm sorry that I was not there for you, that you suffered eternity alone, that Time was not as merciful to you as she was to me."

"Yeah, well, you mess with Time, she tends to mess back." He finally ate the strawberry in his hand and Virginia ate one as well.

"So, is it broken? Your curse?"

"It should be. Although, I won't know for sure without actually dying. My cells don't help. They're normal." She looked confused, not understanding the word 'cells' so he rephrased, "I mean, my blood. I studied my blood before, to see what was in there, if there was something that made me get reborn, but it was normal. Anyway, since the terms stated in the deal I made was that the curse would be broken if we were ever reunited again, then… I should be free."

"Freedom," Virginia said, testing the word out in her tongue. She was free now too, she supposed. "So, will you try again to…" She gestured plunging a knife to her chest for she would not blame him for wanting to rejoin the souls of his fathers.

But Tony shook his head. "I can't do that to you. I mean, you just arrived. You still need someone to give you a tour of the world. Maybe after," he joked.

Virginia glared, not appreciating the jest. She did not take his life as lightly as he did. She rubbed at her arms, this time a little harder.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, frowning.

Virginia shook her head. "My arms ache ever since Doctor stuck a needle in me."

"Doctor who? Maya?"

"I think Maya was one of Doctor's names," she recalled.

"You can call her Maya. Doctor is just her title. It's what we call healers in this time." He ate another strawberry. "Don't worry about your arms. The pain should go away soon. She just gave you medicine."

Virginia scratched her arms this time. "But I'm not ill."

"Well, it's so that you won't get sick or when you do, you won't die from the disease 'cause your body already knows how to fight it. We call it vaccines. I'm assuming she also took your blood?"

Virginia nodded, studying her arms.

"Don't worry. She's not going to do that to you again."

Virginia frowned at the small swollen spots rising from her arms. Her voice shook when she called out his name, "Antonius?"

Tony leaned closer, worried. She held out her arms to him and he moved to her side to inspect it. "Oh, boy."

"What? What is it?"

Tony looked at her, at the strawberries, then back at her. "I think you may be allergic to strawberries."

Allergic? Was that a disease from this time? "What do you mean? Explain!"

"It means you can't eat strawberries because your body doesn't like it."

Virginia's eyes widened and she scratched her arms which suddenly felt more itchy than before. "Then why did you feed them to me?"

"I didn't know you were allergic! They didn't give me your blood test! Stop that!" He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. "Okay. It's okay. I think I have Claritin."

They went back inside to the kitchen and he gave her a tiny white thing to take.

Virginia stared at it. "This is medicine?"

Tony nodded. "Welcome to the future." He handed her a glass of water.

Virginia took it and swallowed the Claritin. "Thank you. You always seem to be saving me whereas I have done nothing but cause you pain."

"It was only a Claritin but I get what you mean. Don't worry about it."

"No. You have done so much for me, Antonius, it is time I return the favor."

Tony began to shake his head. "There's nothing I need—"

"I'm going to save you."

Tony eyed her, remembering what Rhodey told him earlier. "Save me?"

"From the clutches of death that suffocates you. I will make you yearn to live again. I will free you from your prison just like you have freed me."

Tony could only smile at that.

…

"So?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at Parker. "Why are you still here? It's midnight."

Peter grinned, glancing up at the second level where Virginia had retired. "Did you guys kiss and make up?"

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed his way past Parker who only followed him back down to his garage. "I don't kiss and tell."

Peter gasped. "You did! You kissed!"

"No, we didn't. It's a figure of speech. This isn't some kind of fairytale. We talked."

"That's even better!" Peter gushed. He couldn't help it. He was invested in this love story because if Mr. Stark and Virginia don't make it, then how can Peter and MJ even last when they fight over what food to eat for dinner? "Do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?"

Mr. Stark paused and looked at Peter. "What do you mean? She has class tomorrow."

"But that's in the afternoon. She's got the whole morning to herself. You could, I don't know, take her out on a date."

Tony was frankly far,  _far_ too old to date and the look he gave Parker made that clear.

Peter raised his hands. "I'm only trying to help. You could cook her breakfast. Girls like that. You know, hot chocolate—" Peter gasped as he realized, "Mr. Stark! She's never tasted chocolate, has she? You gotta make her try it, Sir. Hot chocolate and you dip some toasted bread in it." Peter moaned.

Mr. Stark raised an amused brow and wore a smirk. "Do you need me to leave you alone with your chocolatey dreams?"

Peter blushed. He couldn't believe he made  _that_ sound in front of his boss. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Waffles, bacon, hot chocolate, we could have it in the greenhouse—are you taking this all down?" Parker scrambled for his phone and started writing what his boss was saying. "Since this was your idea, you handle it, alright?"

Peter puffed his chest. "Yes, Sir. This will be the best date ever—"

Tony raised a finger and pointed out, "It's not a date."

"—non-date ever."

Parker clarified some more details with him before finally leaving and Tony realized that his PA had him looking forward to the next day which was something that didn't happen often.

The following morning, Tony taught Virginia how to use the buttons and zipper on her clothes which Jarvis told her could be found in the closet. Then, he said, "Come on, I want to show you something."

"What about breakfast?" Virginia asked. He did not answer and instead she followed him down the stairs and outside the house like an eager, curious child. She thought it amusing that he was similarly led in Aimes by Calista, and now he was doing the same to her.

They stopped right outside a smaller house with a green roof and windows that let the sun in. Virginia peeked inside and saw rows and rows of flowers and other plants. It was some form of garden.

Tony pushed open the door and they walked inside. In here there were butterflies and birds; she could hear them singing, see them flying while others were perched on petals and bird houses.

Tony closed the door behind them and said, "I come here sometimes to think. I know it's nothing like your garden back home but you can come here too if you ever need a break."

"Why would I need to break something?"

Tony laughed. "I mean to rest. You could come here to rest."

Virginia looked up to find that the ceiling was made of glass. She squinted at the sun. Despite the garden being enclosed by four walls and a door, she took comfort in the fact that a garden was still a garden. There were still flowers, shrubs, and dirt. She looked down and spotted a table set for two, with a teapot, bread and other food on a tray.

"We're breaking our fast in here?"

"I thought it'd be nice." There was a beep and Tony took out an object from his pocket. He frowned and said to Virginia, "I'll be right back. You go on ahead. This will just take a moment."

He left her alone in the garden and Virginia decided to look around some more, wait for him to return.

There were some flowers that were most likely native to Pointe Dume since she had never seen them in Aimes before. There was a blue one that caught her eye and she inspected it at the same time the door behind her swung open.

Virginia felt Tony come and stand behind her. She caressed a flower's petal and asked, "What is this one called?"

She froze when she felt a stinging sensation in her side. Virginia turned and paled, because the person in front of her was not Tony. It was Doctor. The one called Maya.

Virginia knew she was right to mistrust this woman.

"Flower's a little out of my area of expertise." Virginia looked down at her side and saw Maya had plunged another needle in her.

Virginia felt faint.

"Don't worry. It's just a sedative. You have something we need." Virginia wondered who she meant by 'we' but could no longer seem to speak or move. "Sleep tight."


	9. Chapter 8

_Jarvis was used to the cries that erupted in the middle of the night. His King, only two and a half summers in age, had been having nightmares._

_He walked into the boy's room to find him clutching at his sheet, face white and eyes wild with terror. "Night terrors again, Your Majesty?"_

_The boy nodded and Jarvis wiped the tears from his face. He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the boy's back. "Was it the fire man again?"_

_The boy nodded without a word, nestling against Jarvis' side._

" _Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"_

_As Jarvis sang, he began to reconsider whether the agreement King Antonius made with Time was worth it. Jarvis had thought it a gift, that his King would get another chance to live, to find happiness with Queen Virginia._

_But the boy was still so young and already he saw so much every time he closed his eyes._

_Perhaps death would have been better._

…

" _Why are we not looking for her?" Antonius was sixteen. No longer a boy but not yet a man either which meant he was reckless and prideful, thought he knew all there was to be known in the world._

_He took his dreams and memories as prophecies, considered himself a knight in shining armor to save his damsel in distress._

" _We have SHIELD Knights looking for her, sire. When you are older, you will join them," Jarvis told him. It was the same speech he gave Antonius. When you are older, when you are one and twenty, when you are ready...in truth, Jarvis was trying to protect him, give him as normal a life as he was able._

" _But I already know how to wield a sword!" Atonius reasoned._

" _And yet Barton can still knock yours down and he is deaf!"_

_Antonius crossed his arms, grumbling, "I am King but you do not listen to a word I say."_

" _A wise King knows the value of patience."_

…

_No amount of heroic deeds or red-haired maidens could bring Jarvis back from the dead._

_He was gray and cold, his body ashes in the wind._

_Antonius had hoped Jarvis would be reborn too._

_But no. Time only held on to him and him alone._

…

" _I don't want it!" Antonius screamed red-faced at the sky. "Take it back!"_

_..._

_He was Adam now and had taken a wife at one point. She did not have green eyes or red hair but he loved her in his own way_ — _the way where he yearned for companionship, for someone he could talk to or listen to, for a person who cared for him not because it was their job but because it was what they wanted._

 _His days were less lonely, more bearable. He forgot about Virginia or that he was doomed to be reborn. They had a child_ — _a son_ — _and when he first held him in his arms, Antonius thought_ This. This is what living is for.

_But the Black Death had snuffed out the lives of his wife and child, including his own._

_His butler had written in his account that when Adam was reborn a baby hours later, he would not stop crying. No amount of cuddles or milk from the nursemaid they kept in employ could make him quiet. Red in the face with a strong set of lungs, he screamed and shrieked for all hours of the day, only resting when exhaustion had claimed him and resuming his wails when he woke._

_His butler wrote that mayhaps the child Adam sensed that his wife and son were dead and was grieving as only a baby can. He also wrote that it could be because Adam could still feel the lingering effects of the Black Death, of the stench of decay all around him, one he would never be able to escape._

…

_He did not take another wife after that, nor bore any more sons._

_He erased them from the journals, burned the pages. He did not want to remember._

_But he did, anyway._

…

" _You throw away your life so carelessly," scolded Yinsen. His butler was not pleased to find his master once more seeking dangers that could cost him his life._

_Only yesterday he had been part of a brawl in the pub and came out with a split lip, a crooked nose, and a swollen eye._

" _I have an infinite amount of lives, Yinsen," his master replied unfeelingly._

" _Each life you have is precious, Sir. Time has gifted them to you for a reason. Do not waste it."_

…

_Yinsen's death was the final straw for Antonius._

_He had had enough of losing father figures and mother figures and friends to time. He cared and he loved but that was not enough to make them stay._

_Time always claimed them in the end._

_One would think Antonius would have learned already._

…

" _Report."_

" _None matched her description, Sir. Perhaps, we were too late. Wherever she was sent, she could have gotten lost, taken, or even killed."_

_That was not the first time it had crossed his mind, but there was no way to know. "The work continues regardless. You know your jobs. We defend the weak, protect the innocent."_

" _Yes, Sir."_

_..._

_His servants weren't always loyal._

_He's had the occasional Judas, spilling his secrets to those who would listen and pay for stories of witchcraft._

_That was how he got burned at the stake, a servant revealed that his master David could be transformed into a baby if they killed him._

_So, they burned him alive and watched him get reduced to ashes. They dismissed the servant for spreading lies, for if David was truly a witch, he would not be a pile of bones and ashes and instead be a baby._

_SHIELD Knights had taken his ashes still mingled with that of many others and brought it to a secret location. They found a naked baby, reborn from the dust and sneezing hours later._

_That was when Antonius knew he could not be killed through flame or sword. Even silver did nothing._

_Time's grip was tight around Antonius' neck; he was choking and gasping but even if he died, Time never let go._

…

" _She approaches, Antonius." The Ancient One looked the same, young and wise, bold and firm._

_Antonius wondered how she did it; how she could live forever and be as strong as a mountain. Perhaps, she wasn't which was why she rarely ever left her mountain and instead sent others to do her bidding._

" _Have a care and await your beloved."_


	10. Chapter 9

Virginia blinked as she awakened. Everything was bright—white and bright. Her vision swam around her and she shook her head to get them to stop moving. She tried to lift a hand to her temple but found herself bound to a chair.

"Good, you're awake."

Virginia looked to Maya who was watching her from across the room, her arms folded in front of her.

"Doctor? Maya, what—what have you done?" She was not in Antonius' house, Virginia surmised. The place looked nothing like it. She was in some sort of… apothecary maybe, there were vials with liquids of various shades, needles, and glass cups. "Where have you taken me?"

"You're in AIM's lab."

Virginia's heartbeat quickened. "Aimes?"

"Close, but no. AIM as in Advanced Idea Mechanics, a little think tank that needs your help."

"If you require my assistance, why tie me to this chair? Unbind me!"

"You're not a queen, anymore, Virginia," said Maya, sauntering over to Virginia. A door behind her opened. "You can't order me around."

"Now, now, Maya, that's not how we treat our guests."

Virginia paled at the voice and at the face she saw. For five years, she lived with that.

"Killian?" He was wearing the arrogant grin on his face that he always wore. "You're supposed to be gone." Banished, Tony had said. To this time, she realized. "How is this possible?"

"Same as you, my dear. Time is a fickle bitch. I wreaked too much havoc and as punishment, I was sent far away. Just like you. The difference is I got here ten years ago and had time to… well, time to adjust."

"Tony wasn't looking at the stars back then," said Maya. "He only started watching out for strange readings after Thor. We were lucky Killian came before that or else Tony would've known he was here."

Killian strolled towards Virginia and she tried not to shrink in her chair when he reached a finger to caress her cheek. When Antonius did it, it was never so cold. She shivered. "You look exactly the same. Still so beautiful."

Virginia turned her cheek away. "I would rather die than go back to you."

Killian shook his head, chuckling. He turned to Maya. "She thinks I want her back!" They both laughed at her. "For what? For your spawn?" He tutted at her like she was a child and greedily eyed her neck. "No, Virginia. I don't want  _you._ You were a fine trophy to have by my side but no, I don't want you. Not anymore. I want your blood."

"My blood?"

"You see, while you were still making your way to this time, I spent the last ten years perfecting Extremis with Maya's help. You want to know the reason soldiers who drank my blood kept on blowing up? Their blood was incompatible and if they got too hot… boom. But yours… there's a reason you can carry Extremis, Virginia, and it's not because Odin blessed you twice like some kind of favorite. It's all a matter of DNA. Your blood mixes well with Extremis, that's all. That's the secret. So, Maya here took some of your blood when you first arrived and tested it out." He showed Virginia a box and inside it was a vial of red liquid which was attached to a needle. "It was a success and now, we need more. We're gonna clone your blood, mass produce Extremis, and I live happily ever after."

"Why not use your own blood?"

Killian sighed, closing the box and putting it away. "I did, we tried. But it has something to do with being granted Extremis instead of being born with it like your children were. Maya needs your blood to stabilize my men."

"And if you take my blood and mix it with Extremis…"

"I can create the perfect soldier."

"What would you do with soldiers, Killian? Have you not had enough of bloodshed and glory?"

"Oh, of course, I have. But the man who wields the secret recipe to crafting the perfect soldier, rules the whole world. One thing that hasn't changed in this time is that war is still the universal language and I don't even need to get my hands dirty."

Killian had always been ambitious. Time had not changed that.

Virginia turned to Maya. She was a healer, surely she did not support this. Killian must be using something against her. "Maya, Doctor is your title, is it not? And a doctor is a healer. How can you agree with what he is doing? His soldiers are going to kill people."

Maya did not reply.

"Oh, don't think you can turn Maya on me," said Killian, putting his arm around the woman. "She sold her soul long ago. In exchange for helping me, she gets to work on a lot more variants of Extremis. Bone repair, heal cancer—she'll use it to help a lot of people, Virginia. She just won't help you."

But Virginia knew Killian, knew that glint in his eye for what it was. He was possessive and greedy, hoarding his treasures like a dragon. He would not share Extremis with Maya for he did not share at all.

"Maya, he lies!" Virginia cried, "I know him! He will not share Extremis with you! He's using you like he used me!"

Maya's eyes flicked to Killian and she pushed his arm away. She may not believe Virginia completely but the seed of doubt had been planted.

Virginia thought back to how Killian would treat her and asked Maya, "Tell me, does he trust you with Extremis? Does he let it out of his sight?"

Maya cocked her head at Killian. "You know, she's not all wrong. You never let me work on it alone."

"Now, Maya, you can't possibly believe her, do you?"

"You're always breathing down my neck," Maya frowned. "You station guards to watch me whenever you're not around."

"It's for protection."

"For whom, Killian? Me or your precious Extremis?"

Killian's eyes flashed dangerously red. "Watch your tone, Maya."

Maya grabbed one of the objects on the nearest table and positioned it over her neck. Virginia's eyes widened.

Killian raised his hands up.

"If I die, Killian, who's going to finish your project?" she asked. "Who's going to help you make the perfect Extremis?"

Killian closed his hands into fists and brought them to his side. Then he quickly took out a gun from the inside of his clothes. A loud bang sounded in the room and Virginia stared horrified as Maya's body fell to the ground, her blood beginning to pool all around her.

So, that was what a gun did, Virginia thought. Killian did not even lay a hand on her. He simply pointed the gun...

Killian turned to Virginia, pushing his hair back which had fallen over his eyes. "I don't like it when people test my patience or think they can get away with threatening me."

Virginia could not tear her eyes away from Maya. She was still alive, but barely. She was doing something Virginia could not see.

Virginia glared at Killian, letting him focus on her. She could not let him catch Maya still breathing and point his gun at her a second time. "Antonius will find me." He would have to notice she was not in the garden when he came back. He will look for her.

"Stark? He's too preoccupied despising his own immortality to notice Maya had betrayed him. Besides, even if he does find you, it'll be too late. Because I'll be gone with your blood by then."

Killian turned and took another needle from the table. This time it was attached to what looked like a string which in turn was connected to a bag. He stuck it in her arm and left it there, the blood moving from Virginia's arm, down the string and up the bag that hung from a handle overhead.

He picked up the box with the perfected Extremis and began to exit the room, saying, "I'll be back in an hour with my order. In the meantime, my men will be keeping an eye on you."

He was going to bleed her dry, Virginia realized, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

…

"Well?" Tony asked, running towards Coulson when he saw the agent arrive.

Tony had called him in when he realized the message Jarvis sent him regarding a compromised system was not from the recent upgrade, but rather had been deliberate.

He had rushed back to the garden but found Virginia gone.

"No trace of her, Sir. We can confirm that whoever did this shut down all of Jarvis' cameras."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I know that already, Coulson! You didn't need to confirm it." They did in fact need to confirm it because Tony was too close to this and couldn't be trusted to think straight.

Tony paced, "She can't just disappear! Someone took her! Someone… someone who had access to the house. I want you to check everyone from SHIELD who has ever come and gone in this house. That should be a pretty short list. I want to know where they went, who showed up to work, who was even a minute late."

Coulson nodded, relaying the information to his team on his comms.

"Do you think this was an inside job, Sir?" Parker asked, worry etched on his features. Virginia had escaped the past to be safe, but she was taken right under their noses.

"I think I've been betrayed multiple times to not think it a possibility."

"Man," Peter sighed, "This morning sucks."

"Yeah," Tony agreed.

"Hey, I got your message!" Rhodey jogged through the front door, removing his motorcycle helmet as he said, "Any news?"

"We're looking for suspects." Tony bowed his head. "She was right there, Rhodes! And someone just took her!" Rhodey wrapped his friend in a hug. "I only just got her back. I can't lose her again."

…

The bag was almost full, Virginia saw, and the sight of it made her feel faint. How many bags would Killian need? How many bags could her blood fill?

Aside from the nausea she felt, Virginia was also starting to hear things. Was that a gun?

Her guards rose to their feet, having been lazily lounging about, and went towards the door. They had heard the sound too.

Virginia screamed when the door to the room was blown away and the two guards flew backwards, landing on the floor beside Virginia. But they were unharmed. They got up, their skin glowing dangerously red.

Tony stood in what was left of the doorway. He was flanked by a dozen SHIELD agents and Rhodey. "Bullets will only slow them down. We have to find their weakness."

The two guards leaped across the air, tackling agents while the latter pointed their guns at them, hoping it would do something. But it was useless because for every bullet that grazed them, Extremis would just pop it back out.

At the back of his mind, Tony wondered how Virginia's kids died in that rebellion. Did age have something to do with how powerful Extremis could be? They were only children. Maybe they didn't know how to fight back, maybe regeneration was a little off. There could be a dozen reasons, none of which he knew.

Tony finally got to Virginia and began to untie her from her binds.

"It's Killian! He's alive!" she said tiredly. She was weak and dizzy from the blood loss. If they had an hour, she'd get her strength back, but they didn't have an hour.

"I figured."

"Time sent him here! Why would she send him here?"

When she was free, Tony rummaged through drawers and found some white cloth. He pulled out the needle from her arm and tied the cloth over her wound. He got her hand and placed it on top of the cloth. "Put pressure on that. Don't let go." Then he took her face in his hands scanning every inch of her for injuries. "I don't really want to talk about Kilian right now. You okay?"

Was she? Virginia only felt slightly dizzy but beyond that, Killian hadn't hurt her...yet. She nodded and Tony pressed a kiss to her forehead. It was the first time he touched her in such a familiar and tender manner since she arrived. She did not know how much she wanted him to hold her until now. "How did you find me?"

"Maya sent me a message."

Virginia looked at Maya's body. It had gone still and was cold now. So that was what she was doing. Tony followed her gaze. "She only wanted to help people," said Virginia, not knowing why she wanted to make excuses for the woman who took her, who aided Killian.

"She helped  _you_ in the end and that's enough for me. Come on." Tony helped her up but something came crashing into them, sending them both skidding to the ground.

It was Killian. He was red and angry.

Tony saw several bullets make its way in his skin and Killian dropped the box he held in his hand. He growled and jumped at the agents who were trying to draw his attention away.

Ignoring her splitting headache, Virginia crawled as fast as she could to the box. She did not know how she managed it, but she weakly slid it to Tony.

"Take it," she said.

Tony opened the box and found a syringe. "Is this—"

"Perhaps to kill fire you must become fire." Virginia glanced up at Killian who was too caught up in his rage to notice them. But he will soon. "Quickly!"

Tony injected himself without another word and writhed in pain as what felt like fire coursed through his veins. He was burning from the inside and he thought back to the first Chieftain of Ignis, the man who swallowed the sacred flame, who was brought down to his knees. He had thought it was in praise of the gods but maybe part of it was due to agony as well.

But Tony was not like the Chieftain in this story. He was like Iron Man. He had been born from death countless times that he no longer felt pain, he had become numb to it. Death was all Tony knew and Killian would know it too.

Only Rhodey and a handful of agents were left standing and they were firing at Killian using ICERS, stun guns SHIELD'S science division invented. They seemed to be slowing him down far more effectively than regular bullets. Extremis still burned through the serum, but it gave Tony an idea.

He looked around and spotted a tank of liquid nitrogen right behind Virginia. Tony flew to the drawers once more, rummaging for some cryo gloves, anything to protect her from what she would need to do.

He finally found a pair. He glanced back at Killian, he had managed to kill another of Tony's men. Rhodey was shouting now, sending curses at the madman and dodging flame.

Tony ran to Virginia, took her shaking hands, and slipped the gloves on her. Next he lifted the tank of liquid nitrogen and placed it in front of her. "I need you to point this at Killian, alright?" He loosened the knob, making sure she didn't need to twist it so hard seeing as she still hadn't regained her strength.

"This," he pointed at the knob, "will release ice. I think it's strong enough to freeze Killian and kill him. You open it when I say so, okay? Make sure it doesn't touch you."

Virginia nodded and watched Tony go to his men's aid. He punched Killian who punched through Tony's chest in return. The Fire King madly grinned, ignoring the ICER bullets the SHIELD agents were firing on his back.

Killain pulled his hand away and was surprised to find the wound he had made closing. He glanced around for the box of Extremis and found it open on the floor.

"You took it!" he snarled at Tony.

Tony grabbed Killian's hand and flipped him over, making sure to pull his shoulder from its socket while he was at it. But Killian recovered quickly, swiping Tony's legs and causing him to fall.

Killian grabbed Tony by the neck and dragged him in front of Virginia. "This is the man you chose over me? He can't even kill me, Virginia!"

Tony bulged his eyes out at Virginia, hoping she would get the message to turn the knob and blast them. When she didn't, he croaked at her, "Do it."

"But you'll die!" she cried, hesitating. He would get frozen too, she knew.

Killian watched their exchange, confused.

"NOW!"

Virginia turned the knob and Tony used every strength he had to push Killian in front of him, letting him take the full force of the liquid nitrogen. But with Killian struggling, Tony got some on himself and although Extremis tried to heal them both, it couldn't do it as fast as the ice penetrated their system.

Both Killian and Tony screamed.

…

"Virginia, close the knob! Close it!"

Virginia quickly turned the knob this way and that, looking for the direction in which the air of ice receded. When it was closed, Rhodey helped Virginia up and they both looked at the scene.

Killian was completely frozen, his mouth open in agony while Tony was only partially so and was still alive. He had an unfrozen hand on Killian's back and pushed Killian away; the latter's body shattered as it hit the ground.

Virginia moved to take a step but Rhodey held her back. "Wait." Without Killian blocking the view, Rhodey saw exactly how Tony was faring. He had cryogenic burns on half his body. His lips were blue and he was shaking.

He couldn't let Virginia see that up close. Hell, Rhodey had a hard time looking at Tony now. There was no coming back from this, Rhodey knew. Tony and Virginia had been reunited, the terms of the curse fulfilled. Tony would die today. Permanently.

And Tony was dying all alone. Rhodey couldn't let that happen.

He helped Virginia walk to Tony and they crouched beside him, her gloved hands shaking as she decided where to place them. She ended up lightly cupping his purpling face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "You sacrificed yourself to save me."

"No," Tony choked out, "You saved yourself." Tony knew now why Killian had been banished, why of all the places to be sent to, he was sent  _here_. It wasn't Tony's job to defeat that monster. It was Virginia's. He was only kept alive long enough to help.

"You're dying."

"Hold on, buddy. Paramedics are coming."

Tony chuckled despite the situation. It was ironic how he yearned for death for a long time—hell, he tried to kill himself only yesterday—but now that it was coming, he didn't want it.

He knew what he wanted now. But he couldn't speak; his lungs were deathly cold.

He closed his eyes.


	11. Epilogue

"Where's Dum-E with the fire extinguisher when you need him?" grumbled Tony as he released the latch on the fire extinguisher and letting the foam put out the growing fire in his living room.

The sofa couldn't be saved now and that was an antique!

"Jarvis, remind Peter to get me another sofa."

"May I remind you that Mr. Parker no longer works for you, Sir."

Right. Tony had let Peter go. The kid's talents was wasted on giving Tony unsolicited life advice. He worked for SHIELD's Science Division now and occasionally dropped by.

Tony put the fire extinguisher down on the floor and fixed a wide eyed glare at the source of the flame—an infant currently crawling away from him.

"Nuh-uh," he said, picking her up and showing her the charred remains of the couch. "See that? Look at what you did."

The baby looked at him with what could only be puppy-dog eyes and Tony sighed. "Yeah, I know. Wasn't your fault the couch was in the way." He put his daughter back down and stared forlornly at the couch.

"At least you get to live the simple life now," came a voice behind him.

He chuckled despite the situation and turned to his wife, "Our baby coughs out fireballs, our lives have never and will never be simple." But he supposed he did ask for this.

Tony thought back to that incident in the laboratory. He had really died then, but the Ancient One came to him. "You have done well, Antonius," she said. "Time is most pleased. As your reward, she is offering you a choice. You can move on and join your fathers' souls or you can live one last life. A mortal one. What will it be?"

Looking at his daughter and wife now, Tony did not regret the choice he made. He had all he wanted—no, not wanted. He had all he  _needed_.

Virginia giggled. "I think it's a little adorable."

"She can burn down the house, Pep."

She wrinkled her nose at the nickname, but didn't scold him. He would continue calling her Pepper whether she asked him to stop or not.

"That was never a problem in Ignis."

"Well houses were made of stone before, honey."

"That's true."

Tony sighed. "Sometimes I wish the Ancient One didn't take away Extremis. Then I could actually fight her fire with my fire."

"That'll only make a bigger fire," Virginia pointed out. "Ice would be better."

"We gotta redecorate. Buy non-flammable stuff. Use non-flammable paint. Cotton? Gotta go."

Virginia rubbed his arm. "Relax. She'll get a handle on it. And so will we."

"In the meantime, I'll have Dum-E follow her around with a fire extinguisher."

Virginia rolled her eyes. "At least she doesn't have a runny nose."

"You don't think lava's gonna come out of her, do you?"

"I don't know! My other kids didn't stick around long enough for me to find out. Between the both of us, you're the one who actually got to raise a kid."

Tony had told her about his first wife and son, about Yinsen, about everything he lost and Virginia had mourned them with him, let him grieve properly for the first time.

"Right. My kid didn't have Extremis though. But if lava is gonna come out of Morgan's nose, we really need to talk about how to suppress her powers temporarily for her own good. And also because, I mean, we're running out of fire extinguishers."

"I already ordered some more."

Tony smiled and kissed her. She made a small surprised sound because she would never get tired of this and Tony hummed his agreement despite not being able to read her mind.

"Thank you," Tony said against her mouth.

"For what?" Virginia asked, pulling away slightly.

Tony bumped his nose to hers. "For this. For saving me."

Virginia wrapped her arms around his waist. "I got you."

"I got you first."


End file.
